


many the miles

by lulabo



Series: many the miles [1]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Gen, long distance, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulabo/pseuds/lulabo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lizzie calls Darcy to chat, he can't leave Chicago to find out why she did. Exchanges over voice mail, text messages, email, playlists, and twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stuck in a low light

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a million to caitlin, becca, jenny, and katie for their help, feedback, and general beauteous human selves

13 March 2013, Wednesday  
4:38 PM PST  
“You’ve reached William Darcy. Please leave a message after the tone.”  
Hey, Darcy. Uh, it’s Lizzie. Um. When you have a sec, give me a call. I’d like to... chat.

14 March 2013, Thursday  
11:53 AM PST  
“Hi, this is Lizzie Bennet. Sorry to have missed you! Please leave me a message.”  
Lizzie. Hello. This is... William Darcy. I received your call and would also... like to chat. I would prefer to do so in person, but I’m told by my lawyers that to leave in the middle of these contract negotiations would be a costly mistake. Otherwise, I would—I’m here, at any rate, and I look forward to speaking with you. Soon.

15 March 2013, Friday  
10:27 AM PST  
“You’ve reached William Darcy. Please leave a message after the tone.”  
Hi. It’s Lizzie again. I’m sorry we keep missing each other. I know you’re busy. I don’t want to take up too much of your time, but I did—I do, I mean, want to thank you. Personally. I’ve said it on my videos, I don’t know if you’re watching. Not that you should or need to, or anything, obviously... I know you probably didn’t want any of us to find out, but we did. And now that I know, I just—I can’t not thank you for what you did. For Lydia. And for our family, too. We can never—we will always be grateful. I will always be so, so grateful. It was an extraordinary thing for you to do. I really wanted to tell you that... I hope your meetings are going well... See you.

same, 11:15 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I’m sorry we keep missing each other as well. Perhaps we could schedule a time to speak that’s mutually convenient?  
As for your message, while I would have preferred to remain anonymous in regards to my involvement with your sister’s situation, I suppose it’s inevitable that you would find out, given the world we live in.  
Now you do know, please also know that no thanks are necessary, on your behalf or your family’s. I consider it the rectification of a series of mistakes that should have been addressed long ago.

same, 11:23 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I do need to thank you, though. Whether you think you deserve it or not. It was a big deal, and I’ll thank you every day for it. In my head, if that makes you feel better.

same, 11:48 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
If I tell you that you are welcome, perhaps we can leave it at that?

same, 12:12 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Perhaps.  
As for old mistakes, if you ever want to talk about it, or anything, I’m here.

same, 2:33 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It turns out that particular part of my past is something I’d rather leave undiscussed. But I would like to talk to you. About many things.

same, 2:48 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Tomorrow? 8-ish, my time? Is that too late?

same, 3:01 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It’s not too late. I look forward to it.

same, 3:04 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Good. Me too.

17 March 2013, Sunday  
11:03 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Anything?

same, 11:04 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Happy birthday to you too!

same, 11:05 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Of course happy birthday, you brat. Obviously happy birthday. Did he call back?

same, 11:06 AM PST  
Lizzie to Charlotte  
Yeah. We had a couple of false starts but we talked yesterday.

same, 11:07 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
About? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this the second it happened.  
(Call you after brunch, btw. Family’s making a big deal about 25.)

same, 11:08 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
They should make a big deal! My parents aren’t even in town!

same, 11:09 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
WHAT DID YOU TALK ABOUT WITH DARCY?!

same, 11:12 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
A lot. Nothing serious. The stuff he’s working on in Chicago. My final independent study. Lydia. I mean, we didn’t get into the whole THING too much but he’s been watching and wanted to know if she’s doing okay. It was

same, 11:12 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
It was WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

same, 11:13 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Sorry, thumb slipped. It was nice. Perfectly cordial.

same, 11:15 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
As soon as I can get out of this brunch I’m coming over with donuts and coffee and you’re going to tell me everything. You’ve been withholding, bff.

same, 11:16 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Aren’t you being rude texting through brunch?

same, 11:17 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
We’re waiting to be seated and don’t think I don’t recognize your avoidance tactics.

same, 11:23 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Bring me a jelly. No, chocolate frosted. NO! Boston cream!  
Please.

same, 11:43 AM PST  
“Hi, this is Lizzie Bennet. Sorry to have missed you! Please leave me a message.”  
Hi, Lizzie! It’s Jane. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! I know we’re going to video chat later but I was hoping to be the first to wish you a wonderful day. I know you’ve been stressed this week, so I think you should do something nice for yourself. It’s your day! I hope you got the package I sent, and I want to hear all about your week. See you on chat in a few hours? Love you!

same, 12:17 PM CST  
“You’ve reached William Darcy. Please leave a message after the tone.”  
Darcy, man, it’s Bing. Just—ah—seeing what you’ve been up to. I guess, um, I’ll. You know. Talk to you soon.

same, 3:19 PM CST  
“You’ve reached William Darcy. Please leave a message after the tone.”  
William Darcy, tell me you called Lizzie Bennet back or I will come to Chicago and tape your phone to your face.

same, 4:29 PM CST  
text Gigi to William  
OMG William I hate leaving you messages  
Call me soon, I want to send Lizzie a bday text and I don’t know what I can/can’t say  
About certain Goings On

same, 5:24 PM CST  
text William to Gigi  
You may say whatever you would like to whomever you would like. You don’t need my permission.

same, 5:28 PM CST  
text Gigi to William  
You can be so annoying I swear

same, 6:12 PM CST  
text William to Gigi  
I spoke with her the other day. Everything is fine.

same, 6:15 PM CST  
text Gigi to William  
Did you tell her???

same, 6:43 PM CST  
text William to Gigi  
I cannot presume to know to what you refer. It was a good conversation, very pleasant. Mostly we discussed our work.

same, 6:45 PM CST  
text Gigi to William  
I give up  
On both of you

same, 6:48 PM CST  
text William to Gigi  
If only I believed that were true.

same, 6: 53 PM CST  
Gigi to William  
:p

18 March 2013 (Monday)  
9AM PST  
Episode 97 “Birthday Talk”  
Charlotte and I talk about turning 25. And a certain phone call.

same, 9:28 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
I asked her about the phone call, she said it wasn’t a big deal, just work talk. do we believe her

same, 9:58 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Lizzie sees what Lizzie sees, remember? Or I guess thinks what she thinks.

19 March 2013, Tuesday  
3:40 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
She was on the phone again last night for like an hour with him. What do you think they talk about

same, 3:43 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
YouTube

same, 3:48 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
SEXAY SEXAY

20 March 2013, Wednesday  
9:48 AM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
… but that’s just because what was happening was dangerous.

Anyway, [this](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judith_Beheading_Holofernes_\(Caravaggio\)) is the painting I was telling you about. It’s gross? But it’s so captivating. I’ve always felt like it’s really cliché to love Caravaggio (have you read The Lost Painting? There’s a whole bit in there about how art historians fall into Caravaggio-fever, the laughable quest to find something new, I think; it’s been a while since I’ve read it.) but when it comes to your favorite things, I suppose you love what you love. I do wish I’d been able to do a semester abroad when I was an undergrad; I’d love to be able to citystalk Caravaggio—or any artist I love, really—around Europe, hunt him down from museum to museum and see as much as I can. I think that would be an adventure. Plus, I hear the food’s good.

—lizzie.  
PS I promise not to give your personal email out but I must comment on the fact that I can’t believe you even have a gmail account. I feel like it must be some kind of violation of PD’s code of ethics.

21 March 2013, Thursday  
9 AM PST  
Episode 98  
“JLL Enterprises”  
Lydia and I talk about potential names for my fake company.

same, 10:18 AM PST  
email wmfdarcy@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
…and so I’ve had this account since the service was offered. I rather embarrassed myself telling Sergey and Larry once; I think they thought I was gushing.

I don’t think I have ever thought about someone enjoying something to be a cliché, unless perhaps the someone is a little girl and the something a pony. Appreciating an artist such as Vincent Van Gogh, for example, who enjoys such an overwhelming popularity, is not so much a cliché as it is common to many people. Dismissing an entire body of work out of hand simply because of it is well-loved is just that: dismissive. I hope I have learned to be open-minded enough not to discriminate in such a way.

same, 1:25 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
I don’t actually want to send you this email because that would be weird but I do really need to talk to you about irony

same, 1:32 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
It’s amazing to me that your relationship with this guy can take over your life EVEN MORE than it has in the past. THAT’S ironic

same, 1:38 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
You hush, that’s Alanis irony not real irony and it’s not even true. Call me later.

same, 9:20 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Sorry I had to go, you know Mr. C. I forgot to ask how you got to talking about Caravaggio?

same, 9:27 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
It had something to do with how Jane looks on the rare occasion she gets angry

same, 11:43 PM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
Sergey and Larry?

22 March 2013, Friday  
10:21 AM PST  
email wmfdarcy@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
I apologize if that was gratuitous name-dropping. That is not something I do, generally speaking.

same, 2:19 PM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
I only rolled my eyes a little. ;)

23 March 2012, Saturday  
9 AM PST  
Q&A 10  
Last chance for answers (so stop asking about Darcy).

same, 10:49 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Your viewers are an inquisitive group.

same, 11 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I can’t complain. Where would I be without them, at this point?

same, 11:07 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Succeeding at some other endeavor, I have no doubt.

same, 12:23 PM PST  
“Hi, this is Lizzie Bennet. Sorry to have missed you! Please leave me a message.”  
Hi, Lizzie, it’s Jane. I just watched your Q and A, it was so good to see you, and you looked so cute in that top! Anyway, I wanted to call you and tell you that you can call me whenever, you know I’m always here for you. You seemed a little... stressed? I guess? About all the Darcy questions. Your viewers just want to see you happy. We all do! Give me a call, okay?

same, 11:02 AM EST  
“Hi, you’ve reached Jane Bennet, it’s so nice to hear from you. If you leave a message, I’ll call you back as soon as I can! Thanks, and have a wonderful day.”  
Hey, Jane. Did I really seem that grouchy, about the Darcy thing? I guess I understand why people are curious, I just don’t have anything new to say except... sometimes we talk. Sometimes it’s nice. Sometimes it’s weird. I don’t know if I really do want to talk about it. I do want to talk to you, though, so I hope we catch each other soon.

25 March 2013, Monday  
9 AM PST  
Episode 99  
“Future Talk”  
Turns out a fake company can become a real company rather fast.

same, 10:10 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I don’t wish to overstep, but please know that if there’s anything I can do to help as you move forward with your business, I would be more than happy to assist.

same, 10:12 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Thank you. I appreciate the offer. I’m tempted to say you’ve done enough, but a) that sounds rude, and I don’t mean it that way, and b) you’d pshaw it anyway.

same, 10:14 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Pshaw?

same, 10:16 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Yes, pshaw! As in “no indeed.” Or “like hell.” Or “shut up, you.”

same, 10:17 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Pshaw indeed.

28 March 2013, Thursday  
9 AM PST  
Episode 100  
“The End”  
On to the next big adventure. Thank you for watching my videos.

same, 9:19 AM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
Your video made me cry! It was so good. I’m so excited for you, fancy new business lady!

same, 9: 23 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
It made me cry, too. Now to finish the final draft of my thesis for approval from Dr. G. Graduation isn’t for six more weeks.

same, 9:30 AM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
And I can’t wait to come home for it! xoxoxo

same, 9:49 AM PST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie Bennet  
So sad there won’t be more videos but really excited for you and what comes next!

same, 10:05 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
Thanks, me too. Hopefully a visit with you in the future?

same, 10:08 AM PST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
ANY TIME


	2. fair share of take care

3 April 2013  
8:03 AM PST  
email wmfdarcy@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
... and that’s the extent of my expertise on that particular subject. If I could, I would offer you the services of the Pemberley Digital legal team, but I don’t think they would consider being loaned to an imminent competitor a wise business decision. I will have them draw up a list of reputable legal contacts in your area. 

Congratulations on 100 episodes. It’s quite an accomplishment. I am sure your viewers will miss you.

same, 3:39 PM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
Thank you SO much for the information. Obviously, we’re required to take a business class as part of the requirements for the degree, but it was all about management techniques and dealing with employees, not about building your business from the ground up. I’d much rather have learned how to create an LLC than workplace conflict resolution; I have two sisters, I don’t really need instruction on conflict resolution. (Or maybe I did? Either way, it clearly didn’t take.) 

I’m actually grateful to have the next few weeks or so of finishing up my thesis work to keep me focused. I have to admit I’m a little intimidated about the idea of dealing with lawyers, and I have so many other questions—how do you compensate yourself for time worked when you’re relying solely on the money from investors, for one. Incorporating is overwhelming, but school I can deal with. School is familiar. That makes me sound like a super wimp, doesn’t it?

4 April 2013, Thursday  
11:28 AM PST  
email wmfdarcy@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
I hardly think “super-wimp” is the first phrase that comes to mind when people think of Lizzie Bennet, given the extent to which you have been willing to expose yourself over the last year or so. That requires a certain amount of bravery. Of course, embarking on a new business venture can seem daunting, but I have faith you are fully up to the task. 

I am unsure how to phrase this, but I must admit I feel rather uncomfortably didactic, I suppose, offering you advice, like a bit of a blowhard. Any practical help that I can provide obviously I am willing to do so—questions about the nuts and bolts, as it were. But when it comes to shoring up your confidence, I worry that whatever I say will sound condescending. You should know it’s not meant in any way other than as encouragement. I do not want to seem as though I consider myself anything other than lucky to have gained a modicum of experience in our shared field.

same, 4:48 PM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
Proper reply later—I’m up to my eyeballs in thesis edits—but dude, stop being so modest, and thanks for letting me pick your brain. 

same, 5 PM PST  
email wmfdarcy@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
Did you just call me dude?

same, 6:12 PM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
I’M THESISING AND HAVE RUN OUT OF GOOD WORDS SORRY NEXT TIME I’LL REMEMBER YOU PREFER SIR 

5 April 2013, Friday  
9:53 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
I’m sending you some paragraphs that I literally cannot read ONE MORE TIME. You have time to give them a pass?

same, 9:55 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Sure, I’ll take a look tonight. Surprised you’re not sending them to a certain gentleman.

same, 10 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Thanks for your help. You goon.

same, 11:10 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
HE SENT A GIFT BASKET TO THE HOUSE FULL OF CHOCOLATE COVERED ESPRESSO BEANS AND FANCY COFFEE AND COOKIES BUT ALSO A SCENTED SLEEP MASK AND HERBAL TEAS. IT’S A WAKE UP GO TO SLEEP CARE BASKET FOR THESISING WEIRDOS  
JANE WHAT IS HAPPENING TO US

same, 11:18 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
OMG that is SO thoughtful and sweet!!

same, 11:20 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
IT’S LIKE LIVING WITH SOMEONE WHO IS AN OLD LADY AND A LITTLE GIRL AT THE SAME TIME  
PEOPLE WHO LIKE EACH OTHER DON’T ACT LIKE THIS THEY JUST LIKE EACH OTHER AND MAKE OUT  
THEY DON’T PRETEND IT’S NOTHING  
RIGHT

same, 11:25 AM PST  
JANE! to Lydia  
They’ll get to it on their own time

same, 11:28 AM PST  
Lydia to JANE!  
It’s so gross though I can’t even

same, 11:43 AM PST  
JANE! to Lydia  
Let’s just decide it’s cute and let them be?

same, 11:46 AM PST  
Lydia to JANE!  
Not even

7 April 2013, Sunday  
9:04 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Someone sent me a really enormous thesis survival kit yesterday. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?

same, 9:14 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I haven’t the foggiest.

same, 9:17 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Right, must be some other dude.  
Thanks.  
Talk to you later?

same, 9:19 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
My phone is always on. (You are very welcome.)

same, 7:53 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Just got off the phone with Lizzie. I’m supposed to tell you to stop lurking outside Lizzie’s door, she says she can hear you breathing when you do.  
Can YOU hear anything? 

same, 7:55 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
NO  
When I ask her if she was talking to him she’s like yeah but just work stuff  
Like HOW MUCH work stuff is there to talk about  
I’m going to get a glass from the kitchen

same, 7:58 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Lydia, don’t

same, 8 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
I can lurk quieter!!!

9 April 2013, Tuesday  
4:19 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
Thesis chapter one, you are officially my bitch: revised and locked. Chapter two: I’m coming for you next.

same, 4:23 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@thelizziebennet Don’t procrastinate!

same, 4:26 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@ggdarcy Don’t use my own wisdom against me!

same, 5:33 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
I made her take me to tgifriday’s last night because I needed a blue margarita and a wedge salad and I literally couldn’t listen to mom talk about the flower guild for like one more minute  
When I asked her to tell me what’s going on with Darcy she was just like nothing’s going on we just talk and text and email. It’s totally normal for people to do that  
Like no Lizzie it’s not unless you’re related or bffs or dating  
And she was like we’re not bffs OR dating he’s just an interesting person to talk to  
And I was like DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM EVER  
And she was like we didn’t understand each other then  
And I was like do you understand each other now  
And she was like I think so?  
And I was like does that mean you want to make out with his face  
And she threw an onion ring at me

same, 5:41 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
I think it’s really nice you tried to talk to her about it!  
But she wasted a perfectly good onion ring

same, 5:48 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
She’s so weird about it  
Like 90% of the time I think she’s totes into him and the rest of the time I think she thinks he doesn’t like her anymore  
Sometimes when she talks to him she’s all BUSINESS LIZZIE ROBOT PERSON 

same, 5:51 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
We all get nervous talking to people we like

same, 5:54 PM PST  
Lydia to JANE!  
I should just hijack her phone again and send him a dirty text  
COME AND GET IT DARCYBOT MY INTERFACE IS READY FOR YOUR DATA INPUT

same, 6 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Ha! But seriously, don’t do that

11 April 2013, Thursday  
11:04 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
So I have an idea I want to run by you. You free for lunch this week?

same, 11:23 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
All week? I mean it’s Thursday already so...

same, 11:25 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
You are an exhausting human person sometimes.

same, 11: 28 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
I can do any day except Saturday and then I head back next Friday. Tomorrow?

same, 11:30 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Let’s do Monday. I wanna get this chapter beaten into submission over the weekend.

12 April 2013, Friday  
3:12 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Any big plans for the weekend?

same, 3:15 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
A quick trip to New York. I believe I’ll be having dinner with your sister.

same, 3:17 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Lucky you! Have fun. Think of me putting the finishing flourish on chapter two and raise a glass in my direction if you do.

same, 3:19 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I certainly will.

13 April 2013, Saturday  
7:17 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
All work and no play makes Lizzie a dull girl. All work and no play makes Lizzie a dull girl. All work and no play makes Lizzie a dull girl.

same, 7:23 PM PST  
@looksbyjane tweets  
@thelizziebennet Wish you were here, we’d make you lively!

same, 7:26 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@looksbyjane Kinda wish I were there too.

same, 7:38 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
Xoxoxo the finish line is so close!

same, 7:42 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
So close and yet so far. I SHALL TRIUMPH.

14 April 2013, Sunday  
1:01 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Deets on weekend with Darcy pls

same, 1:15 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
I’ll call you tonight, it was interesting

same, 1:16 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Interesting like he told you everything or interesting like he’s pretending nothing is going on too

same, 1:19 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Interesting like I’d never heard him talk that much before! He was really personable but wouldn’t really talk about Lizzie.  
I asked him if they talk often, and he said only occasionally. When I said that it must be nice to have someone to talk about work without it being work, he said he always finds his conversations with Lizzie to be invigorating

same, 1:23 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
EW

same, 1:24 PM PST  
JANE! to Lydia  
Then Bing was asking if Darcy and Lizzie might cross paths soon, but Darcy said he couldn’t say. And THEN Bing asked him if he WANTED to, and Darcy got really flustered and spilled wine on his tie

same, 1:26 PM PST  
Lydia to JANE!  
THIS IS HOW SPECIES GO EXTINCT

15 April 2013, Monday  
5:34PM PST  
email charlu0317@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
... we just have to have CdeB sign off on changes to the series, so if you can send a proposal by the middle of next week, I think we should be set for you to come in May and get started. Maria’s really excited (in her words, really really super holy cow excited) to work with you on this. 

6 PM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to charlu0317@gmail.com  
I got Chapter 2 locked down over the weekend, so I’ll write up the proposal for your review this week and you can send me any changes you think would be necessary to get the okay from CdeB before next Wednesday. I’m excited to work with Maria, too. I think it’s going to be really fun. 

ONE MORE CHAPTER.

16 April 2013, Tuesday  
7:57 PM PST  
“Hi, this is Lizzie Bennet. Sorry to have missed you! Please leave me a message.”  
Hello, Lizzie. This is William Darcy. I, uh, I was just calling to tell you that I did see your sister Jane this weekend, as I had mentioned before, and I wanted to tell you that she seems to be well settled and quite happy and successful in her new city. I realize you don’t need me to tell you that, you probably speak to her frequently enough to surmise that is the case, but I thought it might be nice to hear it from an uninterested party... As it were. I hope your writing is going well.

17 April 2013, Wednesday  
8:19 PM PST  
“Hi, this is Lizzie Bennet. Sorry to have missed you! Please leave me a message.”  
Hello, Lizzie. This is William Darcy. I was hoping to catch up with you today, to hear about your progress on your third chapter. Perhaps later.

18 April 2013, Thursday  
7:08 PM PST  
missed call: William Darcy

19 April 2013, Friday  
6:44 PM PST  
missed call: William Darcy

23 April 2013, Tuesday  
5:18 PM PST  
“You’ve reached William Darcy. Please leave a message after the tone.”  
Darcy, hi! It’s Lizzie. I’m SO sorry I’ve been radio silent, I have been utterly swamped. I had this thing to do for Charlotte on top of finalizing all my edits for my thesis, and then I had to double and triple check not just my bibliography but all the footnotes, and then I had to get the whole thing professionally printed and bound for the university, and it was—it’s been a long week, but I have not been avoiding your calls. I’ve been reading and tweaking my own stupid words from the minute I wake up until I fall asleep. With my thesis on my face. I wish I were kidding. And on that glamorous and dignified note, I’m gonna go. I hope we get to catch up soon.

same, 6:29 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I submit my thesis for approval tomorrow. Thank god MA candidates don’t have to defend. It would probably involve a lot of explaining why my sister’s love life was so pivotal to my project. Not fun. This has been the longest week.

24 April 2013, Wednesday  
6:06 PM PST  
missed call: Lizzie Bennet

25 April 2013, Thursday  
4:23 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
She’s moping  
Something’s up

same, 4:40 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
No! Why? She turned her thesis in!

same, 4:42 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Yeah but her phone hasn’t rung  
I should take her out and get her drunk

same, 4:47 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Well, at least take her out and treat her to something nice. Celebrate!

same, 4:50 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
We’ll celebrate!  
And find out what’s going on with Darcy

same, 4:53 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
You are incorrigible!!

same, 4:56 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Trust me  
I can be sooo subtle

same, 11:01 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Sorry we’re playing tag again. Can we talk tomorrow?

same, 11:19 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
WHY IS IT THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT IN NYC TIME ZONES SUCK  
Lizzie wanted to text the D but made me proofread it because she’s on her ass because she went straight for the gimlets  
I really wanted to text him something more interesting but she wouldn’t let me  
HE’S CALLING HER PHONE RIGHT NOW  
Ugh Jane she made me answer because she’s all slurry and I had to explain we’re at a bar and she made me tell him that she’s in the bathroom and he said to tell her he’s been super busy but he’d call tomorrow  
HOW IS THIS MY LIFE RIGHT NOW  
She just ordered another drink but at least she’s smiling?

26 April 2013, Friday  
7:59 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
I woke up to all your texts! What happened! Call me when you wake up I want to hear everything!

same, 9:13 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Please tell Lydia I enjoyed speaking with her last night.

same, 9:16 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I feel like I should be embarrassed by that? Do you still want to talk later?

same, 9:19 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
No need to be embarrassed. I look forward to speaking with you this evening.

same, 3:39 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Talking to Darcy later, can I tell him about Better Living?

same, 3:43 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
I’d rather you not until the contract is finalized. Just in case something changes.  
How often do you talk to him now?

same, 3:47 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
It’s been a while.  
There may have been a drunk texting thing last night on the heels of several days of missed calls and unanswered VMs.

same, 3:50 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
I’m sorry, but that’s going to require an explanation of much greater detail. I’ll call you at lunch.

same, 3:52 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
It wasn’t that big a deal. I think. Idk.  
I like talking to him.

same, 3:55 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
I know. It’s cute.

same, 7:47 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
He called during clean up and she gave me $10 to finish the dishes  
When I went upstairs afterwards she was laughing  
Like really loud  
Like I could hear her from the bathroom  
Is Darceface funny?

same, 8 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Apparently Lizzie thinks so  
They’re sweet, right?

same, 8:03 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
They’re something  
Think she’ll invite him to graduation?

same, 8:06 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
I hadn’t thought of that, but it would be really nice if he could make it. They’d finally get to see each other

same, 8:09 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
UGH  
I mean fine  
Like I want her to be happy and she likes him and everything but I wish they’d just be normal 

27 April 2013, Saturday  
12:07 PM PST  
“You’ve reached William Darcy. Please leave a message after the tone.”  
Hi, it’s Lizzie. So, I was wondering... Um, you know, graduation is in a few weeks. The ceremony’s actually on May 10th, which is a Friday. It’s in the afternoon, my parents are going to treat us all to a fancy dinner afterwards—Jane’s coming out, and I think Bing is too, probably, and Charlotte’s coming, and I... I dunno, I thought maybe you would like to join us. You and Gigi, and maybe Fitz. If you could. If you wanted to. I thought it might be nice to, you know. Talk to your face. For a change. So. I’m going to text Fitz, and if you want to extend the invitation to Gigi as well, that’s—that would be nice. Just let me know, I know you’re busy and you have a lot going on, so I totally understand if you can’t make it. But, uh. I hope you can.

28 April 2013, Sunday  
11:48 AM PST  
“Hi, this is Lizzie Bennet. Sorry to have missed you! Please leave me a message.”  
Lizzie, this is William... Darcy. I only just got your message this morning. Your invitation, rather. Thank you for including me, sincerely. And Gigi, also. I can’t speak for Fitz, obviously, but unfortunately, Gigi and I do have a prior commitment that simply cannot be rescheduled. It involves my Aunt Catherine who, as you know, is a bit of an immovable object. Truly, I would much rather celebrate you that day, but. I—we, Gigi and I—have certain obligations as a member of this family. I suppose you should consider this my RSVP with regrets. And I do regret that I won’t be there. So... I hope we shall speak again soon. 

30 April 2013, Tuesday  
4:22 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
SHE DID IT  
She invited him to come to her grad party  
Him and his sister and some other dude  
But he can’t come

same, 4:30 PM  
text JANE! to Lydia  
No! Why not? Oh, she must be so sad.

same, 4:34 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Something about his aunt and family obligations  
Lizzie thought he was trying to be nice but probably didn’t want to hang out with us as a family  
I told her she was overthinking it  
Which would be shocking new behavior

same, 4:38 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Lydia! I bet she was really upset. I’m going to call her. You were nice, right?

same, 4:40 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
I’m ALWAYS nice

2 May 2013, Thursday  
11:54 AM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
Fitz is not going to come, at any rate, which is too bad. It seems in your absence from Pemberley Digital he’s rather indispensable. At least, according to him. (I’m still not entirely sure what Fitz does at PD, but I’m sure it’s at least as interesting as he is.)

So after graduation is over I’m heading to Oakland for six weeks or a month or so to do some freelance work I set up with Charlotte for Collins and Collins. Shadowing there and at Pemberley were really great experiences, but this is going to be like going in as an independent contractor and overseeing production of a series from start to finish (theoretically, but if it’s as successful as we hope it will be, there may be more opportunities in the future). It feels a lot like nepotism, but it’s also a way for me to bring something other than the diaries to investors and say, this is what I believe my company is capable of. Since the diaries ended, I’ve been corresponding with some people about investing in my new media enterprise, but I’ve been very frank about the fact that I needed to wait to meet with them until after all my thesis editing was done, and many of them can’t fit me in at this point anyway, so it makes sense to hit the ground running with a new project. Charlotte had asked me to hold off on telling you about it until the contracts were drawn up and signed, and I just put them back in the mail to C&C. I’m not sure why the secrecy, unless she’s afraid Pemberley Digital will try to gank this sweet opportunity out from under us, but I assured her: you don’t do things like that, and we’re in slightly different markets with this series anyway. Besides, as a former consultant to C&C with familial interests in the company, aren’t you kind of vested in the whole endeavor, too?

The idea I pitched was that the Better Living series that Collins and Collins produces become a series about actual Better Living. Videos not about changing light bulbs or futzing with dimmer switches, but about how to pair wine with food, things like that. Instructional videos, yes, but conversational videos about actually making your life better, more interesting, fuller. Maria Lu is going to be my assistant producer, and we’re going to do casting sessions for on-camera people, since I want to be able to show that I can run the behind-the-scenes. I just want people to know I can be versatile.

That will take me to Oakland for the end of May and all of June, at the least. I know you said you have family obligations towards the middle of May, but maybe we can meet somewhere between C&C and PD while I’m up there? We could have lunch and you can coach me on this whole “Lizzie starts her own company” thing. Or we could just have lunch and not talk about work because that’s a thing people do sometimes, too, I hear.

Did I ever tell you what I decided on for the company name?  
—lizzie.

3 May 2013  
email wmfdarcy@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
You did not tell me the name of your new company, no, and I am very curious to know what you decided.

As for Better Living, I think you’ve discovered a much better use of the Collins and Collins resources. While I am sure indoor illumination has its adherents and there are novices in need of instruction, I believe far more people need to be schooled on the finer points of wine selection. Or perhaps how to make a perfect roast. I look forward to seeing these videos as you debut them, I have no doubt they’ll be entertaining as well as educational. 

Our timing is (as ever, it seems) unfortunate. During your time at Collins and Collins, I’ll be overseas. The family obligations I spoke of are rather extensive; in May, when Gigi and I meet with our aunt Catherine to discuss the foundation she’s established in my mother’s name and the disposition of charitable funds. (She has asked that we meet her in her New York offices this year.) Gigi and I spend time together at the start of every summer auditing both Catherine’s foundation as well as the one named for both our parents. Inheriting our parents’ work and company involves ensuring that everything being undertaken in their names stays true to their wishes and upholds their legacy. I suppose we think of it as a way of spending time with them, after a fashion. 

Once the more official (and legal) aspects are completed, Gigi and I spend a month abroad. My parents owned properties in England and in Italy, and we spend two weeks at each home to oversee any necessary modifications—upkeep, preservation, landscaping. My mother was particularly fond of the house in Siena; my father more enjoyed the cottage in Kent. They are primarily rental homes, now, though Gigi and I have spent quite a bit of time in each of them since our parents have passed. Several years ago we contracted with two couples who serve as landlords and caretakers of the properties, and this is the time we check in with them to ensure everything is as it should be. It can rather more of a working vacation than it sounds; Gigi and I have put in some hard labor over the years, helping rebuild fences and replace shingles. I must admit, I do look forward to it each year. We had to cancel last year, due to certain circumstances (with which you are familiar), so there will be quite a great deal to see to this summer. 

I regret that circumstances prevent us from meeting. I would like to, as you have put it, talk to your face, for a change. I would like that very much. Perhaps when Gigi and I return from Europe, you and I can find some mutually convenient time and place to meet. In the meantime, I look forward to the conversations we have through the means available.

(As for Fitz’s role at Pemberley Digital, I’ve been instructed to withhold information on pain of death, as he prefers to retain an air of mystery. He says it is vital to his reputation as an entertainer.)  
—WFD

4 May 2013, Saturday  
11 AM PM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
Oh, Fitz. So charming. So weird.

That sounds like kind of an amazing trip. It must mean a lot to both of you, to be able to carry on your parents’ work like that, to take care of the homes they really loved. I’m glad that you get to do that together, you and Gigi. I’m sure she looks forward to it as much as you do. Especially this year.

I decided to go with LBD Media (LLC. I’m an LLC!), because of the diaries. I initially wanted to go with EMB Media, just my initials, but the company is the result of the diaries and it just felt better. I waffled on EMB versus LMB versus EB versus LB until Lydia threw a wad of paper at my head and suggested LBD. It just sounded better. I like it. It feels right.

(Do not ask about the initials.)  
—lizzie.

same, 11:49 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
What does the M stand for?

same, 12:01 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
You had to ask.

same, 12:06 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I did. Your parenthetical made it far too tempting.

same, 12:10 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
It’s an embarrassing bit of family trivia to be honest.  
But if you insist.

same, 12:14 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I can’t say you’ve lessened my curiosity.

same, 12:18 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Mariah. Elizabeth Mariah Bennet.  
Somehow we all ended up with middle names that also belong famous singers.  
Jane Whitney  
Elizabeth Mariah  
Lydia Britney  
It’s not like any of them were necessarily AROUND as famous singers when we were each born, but it was like our mom choosing our middle names led to them becoming famous singers. My mom thinks she made it happen with the power of her mind.  
(Dad vetoed them all as first names. He talked her into names that were, in his words, less trendy.)  
I’ve never been super fond of it. I am glad it’s not Whitney. And that it doesn’t rhyme with Jane or Lydia’s names. 

same, 12:25 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I think it’s lovely.

same, 12:28 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
And LBD Media? (LLC!!)

same, 12:31 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
A fitting choice.

same, 12:34 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
When do you leave for Europe?

same, 12:40 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
May 20. And you, for Collins and Collins?

same, 12: 44 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
May 17. I start work the day you leave.

6 May 2013, Monday  
3:33 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
I get to see you in 5 days!!!

same, 3:38 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
I can’t wait! Do you guys want me to go over to Netherfield and air it out a little?

same, 3:41 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
No, it’ll be fine. Bing’s going to bring in some people over the weekend to start talking about renovations so he can flip it later this fall.

same, 3:44 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
FLIP NETHERFIELD? WHAT WILL THE 2.5WPF CLUB SAY?

same, 3:47 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
I know, Mom is horrified. But he’s paying taxes on a property he’s not living in, we don’t know that we’re coming back anytime soon, it just makes sense to sell it. He’s always been meaning to make improvements and this will help him get back what he’s invested.

same, 3:52 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
Lord help us if the next buyer is also a rich handsome bachelor. Mom will be aiming Lydia at his head.

same, 3:56 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
Just Lydia? Are you off the market?

same, 7:55 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
I see you not answering that question, Lizzie Mariah Bennet!

same, 8:01 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
What question?

same, 8:04 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
Oh, Lizzie. I love you. 

same, 8:08 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
I love you too!

same, 8:12 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
Btw I’m sorry he can’t make it to graduation

same, 8:15 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
Darcy? It’s fine. He’s going to Europe with Gigi for a month

same, 8:18 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
You’ll still be able to talk to him though right?

same, 8:21 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
I hadn’t thought about it too much tbh

same, 8:28 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
Okay  
Can’t wait to see you Friday! I’ll call you tomorrow  
xoxo

same, 8:34 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
I can’t tell if Lizzie is understating or in denial  
I sort of want to bonk her on the head  
With love but still

same, 8:40 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
It’s what happens when people are dumb about themselves  
Instinctive bonking  
That sounds dirty but it’s not

8 May 2013, Wednesday  
10:11 AM PST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
William says your graduation is this weekend. Wish we could be there but we’re sending you tons of love and good thoughts! Have so much fun!

same, 10:18 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
Thank you! I would wish you a good time with your aunt but I feel like it would just seem sarcastic.

same, 10:20 AM PST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
Like Aunt C has any concept of sarcasm but I appreciate the thought  
You and William will have to email tons while we’re gone  
He’s got international service on his phone of course but the time difference can be brutal

same, 10:23 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
I’m sure we’ll keep in touch. Have a wonderful trip!

10 May 2013, Friday  
8:33 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Happy graduation bestie! See you in a few hours!

same, 12 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Congratulations on your graduation, Lizzie. All the best to you on this day. I hope it is memorable.

same, 12:03 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
When are you getting to the house?  
You should see the text the D just sent Lizzie  
It’s sooooooooo dorky

same , 12:05 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
We’ll be there in half an hour  
Stop snooping on Lizzie’s phone  
What did it say

same, 12:19 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
Please tell me your brother did not send me a real Prada briefcase. It’s absolutely gorgeous but I don’t know that I can accept this

same, 12:20 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
You have to get here like now  
The gift he sent her  
IS INSANE  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2l8vg9g)

same, 12:22 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
!!!  
Be there soon

same, 12:23 PM PST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
a) it IS a real Prada briefcase, and b) you can totally accept it!  
You deserve it  
If you told him you can’t take it he’ll ignore you anyway trust me  
He’ll pretend he never heard you  
He wants to do something nice for you, Lizzie  
He wants today to be special for you and he really wishes he could be there  
Like a lot

same, 12:37 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
I don’t even know what to say in the face of all that information, Gigi! Thank you.

same, 12:49 PM PST  
“You’ve reached William Darcy. Please leave a message after the tone.”  
Hi, it’s Lizzie. Um. I don’t even—the gift you sent just arrived, and Wi—Darcy, it’s absolutely beautiful. It’s incredibly thoughtful of you, and I’m... I’m touched. It’s stunning, and it smells amazing. Which seems really weird to say, but it does. It’s got that good buttery leather smell? Like I think it smells better than most people I know... This was really, really nice of you. Thank you, sincerely. I’ll talk to you soon. 

same, 4:15 PM PST  
“Hi, this is Lizzie Bennet. Sorry to have missed you! Please leave me a message.”  
Lizzie, hello, this is William. Darcy. If my information is correct, you should be crossing the stage any moment to collect your diploma. Not that I am purposely calling when I know you cannot answer—though I suppose that is exactly what I’ve done. It was not premeditated. I only wanted to say again, congratulations on your achievements. As for the gift, you are more than welcome. I am glad you like it. Every business person needs a decent briefcase, and I thought that one would last you quite some time. As for the smell, I suppose that is a bonus. Enjoy today, you have certainly earned it. We’ll speak soon.


	3. how far do I have to go

11 May 2013, Saturday  
1:16 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Jane  
Do you have Lizzie’s phone? She says you took it.

same, 1:19 AM PST  
text Jane to Charlotte  
I did take it, I totally forgot about that before we left  
Tell her I’ll bring it by the house tomorrow  
She can’t be trusted with it when she’s had gin

same, 1:22 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Jane  
You don’t have to tell me that

same, 1:28 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Jane  
I WAN MY PHONE BACK

same, 1:30 AM PST  
text Jane to Charlotte  
YOU CAN’T HAVE IT YET

same, 1:32 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Jane  
BOOOOOO

same, 1:34 AM PST  
text Jane to Charlotte  
Drink some water sweetie

same, 1:36 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Jane  
YOU’RE NIT HTE BIDD IF ME  
just kidding in love you

same, 6:48 PM PST  
missed call: William Darcy

12 May 2013, Sunday  
11:23 AM PST  
missed call: Lizzie Bennet

13 May 2013, Monday  
11:09 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Should I pack sheets?

same, 11:14 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
No, I think we’re good with sheets.  
You catch up with him yet?

same, 11:18 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Yesterday. He’s up to his eyeballs in auditing stuff for his parents’ foundations  
It’s going to be weird when he leaves for Europe, it’s going to be more missed connections than made ones

same, 11:21 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
How do you feel about that?

same, 11:23 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
IDK, Dr. Freud, I haven’t thought about it too much

same, 11:26 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Sure you haven’t  
You spent 45 minutes yesterday debating whether you should call him William or Darcy or something else when you leave him messages

same, 11:29 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
I’m ignoring you  
Towels?

same, 11:32 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
You are terrible at ignoring  
Good on towels  
I’d go with William  
At least for now

same, 11:35 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
IGNORING

same, 11:40 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
You could bring me earplugs  
For the snoring

same, 11:42 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Stooooooop

14 May 2013, Tuesday  
11:48 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
Trying to fall asleep with “The Calculation” stuck in my head is like... I don’t know, something impossible. So tired.  
I love Regina Spketor but I need sleeeeeeeep.  
so we made our own computer out of macaroni pieces and it did our thinking while we lived our lives  
it counted up our feelings and divided them up even and it called our calculation perfect love  
I mean it’s poetry but so is a good night’s sleep

15 May 2013, Wednesday  
3:12 PM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
Have you ever listened to Regina Spektor? She’s keeping me up at night with this one song. Does that ever happen to you? When Charlotte and Jane and I were teenagers we were obsessed with making and trading mix CDs—this was in high school, in the early aughts, before we had i-anythings, a simpler, less mobile time. We would make these really elaborate mixes, we would make covers for them, and we would leave them in each others’ lockers. Eventually it got to the point where we all had completely identical music libraries because we’d traded literally every album or song we owned. So we expanded our recruiting field, just out of necessity. Charlotte and I were on the school newspaper, and she was in one of those robot-building clubs, and I was in choir and a member (I might admit I was the founding member if I could extract a promise of discretion and non-judgmental laughter) of the Regency Era Appreciation Society. We started passing CDs around with the other members of those clubs or teams, and that was how we got all our music until we got to college. At which point everyone was using iTunes or streaming sites or illegal Russian websites with songs for a penny, of course, but I remain ridiculously sentimental about the whole mix CD culture we made up, all that trading of music. It’s a good way to get to know someone, and every new mix feels a little like a present. I miss getting music that way. Personal recommendations, mixes made just for you. I still like finding music a song at a time, just discovering an artist or an album in these little bits and pieces. 

The next few days are going to be totally hectic with, as my mom keeps calling it, my imminent departure. If I don’t get to speak to you in person (as such) before you leave, have a really wonderful trip. I think I’ll be, what, nine hours behind? Is that right? I’m too exhausted to even check the world clock, which is slightly pathetic. I’ll have to set it on my phone or something so I don’t end up texting you in the pre-dawn hours. Email is probably safer in that sense. Safe travel and enjoy yourself. I mean it: enjoy yourself. Sometimes you get so serious when you’re involved with what’s in front of you that I think you forget it can be fun, even if it’s work. Which I think is a much nicer way of saying “relax,” because no one has ever told me to relax that I didn’t immediately want to punch in the throat. But I mean it, and not in an obnoxious way, when I say I sincerely hope you enjoy yourself and your time with Gigi.

16 May 2013, Thursday  
email wmfdarcy@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
I hope this email finds you well rested, or at the very least, less exhausted than your last seemed to imply. Please keep me up to speed on the goings-on at Collins and Collins while you’re there; I am sure your information will be far more nuanced than what my aunt provides. (I have told her that I am merely a former consultant, with great emphasis, but she insists on calling with weekly updates that are unfailingly precise and unerringly uninteresting.) I am also sure you will enjoy your stay, given your relationship with Charlotte, but I do think they are receiving all the benefit from your presence. 

I am a little familiar with Regina Spektor; I have heard an odd song here or there. Generally, I am not one to fall for the chanteuse, however sexist or elitist that may sound. If there are particular songs you can recommend, I prefer to sample before I invest in an entire album when I’m coming to a new artist. I have never been one to share music, for some reason; I suppose I like keeping my discoveries to myself, a bit, as though it makes them more special or important. I did listen to “The Calculation,” after you mentioned it on twitter. I found it very interesting—not interesting in the generic way that people often use it, when they can’t bother to be thoughtful and want to say something nice. Rather, I mean it genuinely interested me, lyrically and musically, and I found myself compelled to listen to it several times to tease it out. (I liked the verses about stone hearts sparking in particular.) I enjoyed it greatly.

Which brings me to the last point you make: I do sometimes find myself concentrating so thoroughly on the task at hand that when it’s completed I feel as though I haven’t experienced it so much as thought my way through it. It can hardly be called “enjoyment.” I will try to be more present, to enjoy myself, as you say. It was very thoughtful of you to say so. I did not at all want to punch you in the throat.

England will be eight hours ahead, Siena, nine. You should feel free to text me as always.

17 May 2013, Friday  
10:48 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Can I get some credit for not thus far mocking your face off for the use of the word “chanteuse”?

same, 11 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Is chanteuse not appropriate in this case?

same, 11:04 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
In that it means lady singer it is, but it’s also something no one has said in at least 50 years, so...

same, 11:07 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Your credit is dwindling with each text.

same, 11:10 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I TRIED  
You know, it’s really not fair to the general public for you to keep interesting, good music to yourself, you know.  
If you were here, I’d just say we should swap i-thingies and make playlists right off the devices, but I don’t think I would know much on yours.  
Send me some stuff you like, and I’ll send you some you might like.  
Well, I mean songs *I* like, how am I to know if you’ll like them until you say you do?

same, 11:14 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I feel you’re overestimating my musical discernment.  
I’m not as opposed to popular music (or any kind of music) as you’ve implied.

same, 11:16 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I make implications about you? Hardly!

same, 11:19 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
My mistake.

same, 11:21 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
We’re joking, right? Texting without emoticons to convey the appropriate nudge nudge is a dicey prospect.

same, 11:23 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
;)

same, 11:26 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Lizzie just died laughing and when I asked why she said Darcy texted her an emoticon  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM  
She’s leaving in like two seconds

same, 11:30 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
You’ll talk to her all the time

same, 11:32 AM PST  
Lydia to JANE!  
I know

18 May 2013, Saturday  
10:02 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Do I really snore?

same, 10:05 AM PST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
OMG YES  
Like that’s why we all sleep with our doors closed

same, 10:08 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Ha ha, you’re hilarious  
When are you coming to visit?  
Soon, right?

same, 10:11 AM PST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
Soon as the semester’s over and all my make up work is done I’m there for at least a weekend  
If it’s okay with Charlotte

same, 10:15 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
OF COURSE IT’S OKAY WITH CHARLOTTE

same, 10:18 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
Lizzie stop texting with Charlotte’s phone  
But yay

19 May 2013, Sunday  
4:41 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
Hey, have a wonderful trip! Take lots of pics and drink tea and wine and eat good things and have fun!!

same, 4:43 PM PST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
Thank you! We’ll bring something back for you!!

same, 4:46 PM PST  
text Gigi to William  
Behold the power of my will that when a certain Lizzie Bennet texted me to have a good trip I did not suggest that maybe she’d be joining us one of these days

same, 4:58 PM PST  
text William to Gigi  
Yes. Your will is infinite and impressive.

same, 5:02 PM PST  
text Gigi to Darcy  
Sarcasm is an ugly color on you, brother  
See you at dinner with Fitzdon

same, 5:05 PM PST  
text William to Gigi  
We talked about this, Gigi, we do not call them Fitzdon. We DO NOT give people we know portmanteaus. Ever.

same, 5:08 PM PST  
text Gigi to William  
You and Lizzie would be Willzzie. Or Lizzam. No, Lizzam is terrible.

same, 5:11 PM PST  
text William to Gigi  
Everything about this conversation is terrible.

same, 5:13 PM PST  
Gigi to William  
ILU2

21 May 2013, Tuesday  
3:12 PM PST  
Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Safe landing?

same, 3:47 PM PST  
William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Safe as houses.

same, 3:49 PM PST  
Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I’ve always wondered where that saying comes from. 

same, 4:03 PM PST  
William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I believe its etymology is owed to people reinvesting in homes and property when the railroad bubble burst in the mid 19th century.

same, 4:06 PM PST  
Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Of course that’s a thing you know. I hope you and Gigi are enjoying the cottage.

same, 4:12 PM PST  
William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It’s quite picturesque.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=24lor4n)

same, 4:15 PM PST  
Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Much prettier than the beige walls of C&C. Though I can’t complain, Charlotte did buy me lunch.

23 May 2013, Wednesday  
8:49 AM PST  
email wmfdarcy@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
If it’s all right with Charlotte, I hoped you could send me your contact information for your stay with her. Gigi is on the hunt for souvenirs; she thinks it may be easier to send them directly to you if she finds something.

same, 10:32 AM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
That’s mine, send me your Kent/Siena details. You never know what souvenirs Oakland will turn up. 

Are you going to send me music recs?

24 May 2013, Thursday  
9:01 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Can you send mom the trip dates for when Lizzie’s with you in NYC? Trying to book tickets and she doesn’t believe me

same, 9:23 AM PST  
JANE! to Lydia  
I’ll call her when I get my break. Can’t wait for you both to come, it’s going to be so much fun. We should see a show

same, 9:27 AM PST  
Lydia to JANE!  
ANNIE  
MATILDA  
NEWSIES  
OOOOOOOOOOOOONCE

same, 9:32 AM PST  
JANE! to Lydia  
We’ll see what we can do xoxo :)  
I’ll put my man on it

same, 9:36 AM PST  
Lydia to JANE!  
Haaaaa your man I like it when you’re sassy

25 May 2013, Saturday  
10:17 AM PST  
email wmfdarcy@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
I have not forgotten about the music recommendations. These things require time.

same, 1:48 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
Love it at my father’s cottage but wishing for loads more company. @wmdarcy is obsessed with fixing bikes and listening to Regina Spektor.  
(Not complaining about Regina but geez bro, VARIETY.)

same, 1:51 PM PST  
@fitzonthefitz tweets  
@ggdarcy You know your bro. He’s a connoisseur. Damn that’s a hard word to smell. Also to spell.

same, 2 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@fitzonthefitz Wish you were here! Can’t wait to see you in a few weeks but tell Brandon we’re locking up the good chianti this time.

same, 2:04 PM PST  
@fitzonthefitz tweets  
@ggdarcy Pretty sure if I told him that he wouldn’t remember what that’s about anyway. See you in Italy, bella.

27 May 2013, Monday  
12:33 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
We’ve taken to calling @thecharlottelu’s apartment Luville. How many humans can fit in Luville you ask? The limit does not exist.

same, 12:36 PM PST  
@thecharlottelu tweets  
@thelizziebennet Ixnay on the alking-tay bout-yay the partment-yay it’s legal-ilyay.

same, 12:39 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@thecharlottelu Ooops. Sorry. Hope no one cracks your cunning code.

29 May 2013, Wednesday  
9:47 AM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
Stuffed. UP. Is this a spring cold or does it count as a summer cold? Either way it is the WORST.

same, 10:08 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Pick you up at 3? yaaay we get you for the whole long weekend!

same, 10:11 AM PST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
Luville here I come!

1 June 2013, Saturday  
11:32 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Another freaking ginormous gift basket  
Excuse me  
HAMPER  
If you’re Britishing  
It is full of tea  
Some of it you put it in a glass teapot (which came in the HAMPER) and it turns into a flower  
Like five different kinds of tea  
SO MUCH TEA  
But crackers and biscuits and jelly or jam, idk and chocolate  
AND A HANDWRITTEN NOTE  
Dear Lizzie I’m sorry to hear you’re under the weather I hope the enclosed will lift your spirits and ward off further illness  
Yours sincerely etc  
LIKE WHAT  
WHO IS THIS DUDE

same, 12 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
That is SMOOTH  
Nicely done

same, 12:12 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
All of Luville thanks you for your thoughtfulness  
Me especially  
All that TEA  
Thank you

same, 12:18 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
My pleasure. I hope you feel better as quickly as possible.

same, 12:21 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
And how are you?

same, 12:25 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Sore. My mother’s garden was thoroughly choked with weeds. (The caretaker is quite arthritic and I had neglected to authorize the hiring of a gardener. I suppose this is my penance.)

same, 12:28 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Aren’t we a pair, me and my cold and you and your sore muscles. Ibuprofen and a hot bath. Talk to you soon?

same, 12:32 PM PST  
William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I look forward to it.

3 June 2013, Monday  
missed call: William Darcy

4 June 2013, Tuesday  
11:19 AM PST  
“You’ve reached William Darcy. Please leave a message after the tone.”  
Hi, it’s me. Lizzie, that is. Sorry I missed you yesterday, it was Lydia’s last day with us and we were all a little worse for wear after the weekend. Hope we get to catch up soon, it’s been awhile since we’ve had a proper, you know. Chat. Hope all’s well in Kent. When do you leave for Italy again?

same, 11:33 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
We leave in a few days; we’re keeping the schedule flexible to see that we get everything done. May I call you tomorrow? We’re finishing up everything here, and we have to make the rounds with some old acquaintances.

same, 11:35 AM PST  
Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Of course! Whenever works for you. Time-zone appropriate, that is.  
Or not, really, I don’t care.

6 June 2013, Thursday  
2:43 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Bring me the head of John the Baptist!

same, 2:48 PM PST  
Charlotte to Lizzie  
What  
?

same, 2:50 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Just what I think when people ask me to do things I think are dumb and maybe impossible  
CdeB “stopped by” and “observed” and “had some thoughts” and “said some shit to me”  
Only ¾ of that is a direct quote

same, 2:52 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Uh oh  
I’m just about to get in my car and come back from this meeting so you can fill me in when I get back

same, 2:55 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
I don’t even want to talk about it  
It’s so  
RIDICULOUS  
AND OFFENSIVE

same, 2:58 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
I’m on my way

same, 3 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
How do you put your aunt off when she’s being  
You know  
FORCEFULLY HORRIBLE  
(I’m sorry I know she’s your aunt but I’m about to bust)

same, 3:03 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
No apologies necessary when it comes to Aunt Catherine  
I understand completely  
I generally tell her that she has raised some good points and I will give them due consideration as I move forward  
Placate her

same, 3:05 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude on your evening  
I’m just  
This project is going really well  
And I want to box her ears for her attempt to micromanage. Among other things  
She has a lot of opinions about a lot of things, your aunt

same, 3:09 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
You’re not intruding. I want to help.

same, 3:11 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I don’t know what you can do, I’m just really super frustrated and mad and MAD

same, 3:13 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Do you want to talk about it?

same, 3:15 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
No. Yes. Do you mind?

same, 3:18 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I’ll call you in five minutes.

same, 3:20 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Thanks

same, 3:41 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
Your sister is currently locked in her office on the phone with England.

same, 3:45 PM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
Fire her! She’s not being paid to flirt long distance!

same, 3:48 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
I think this may be a problem-solving, talk-Lizzie-off-the-ledge call actually.

same, 3:50 PM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
Isn’t that usually a Charlotte/Jane kind of thing?

same, 3:52 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
Traditionally, yes.

same, 3:54 PM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
Keep me posted. I think. Why do I want to know things?

7 June 2013, Friday  
10:01 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Thanks for the talk yesterday. I needed it.

same, 10:04 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Any time. Sincerely, Lizzie. Any time.

same, 10:07 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I don’t want you to think that when I’m running my own company a minor spat with an investor will have me throwing a nutty and breaking down.  
She hit a nerve.

same, 10:10 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I assure you, I don’t think that. I know what you’re capable of. So do you. In all honesty, so does Catherine. It’s why she goes for the sucker punch.  
I intend to remind her that our personal relationship, such as it is, is off limits when she discusses your work ethic and output. 

same, 10:13 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Please don't will  
William I mean. Darcy. Please don’t.  
Please please don’t. I can’t have her thinking I ran to you and cried foul. It’s hard enough right now with her.

same, 10:17 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I’d like to call you to talk about this further, but Gigi and I are en route to the airport right now, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to speak to you for several hours.  
I would like to speak to my aunt for myself, but I will leave your name out of it, if you wish.

same, 10:22 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I do  
I appreciate the thought so much, I really do, but I also feel like  
Given that this was a problem I was having with someone professionally, I feel like I shouldn’t have involved you in the first place. Especially given your relationship with her, it was inappropriate. I was being emotional, not practical.

same, 10:28 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Would you have wanted to discuss it with me if she wasn’t my aunt?

same, 10:31 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Yes. It helped, talking to you.

same, 10:35 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Then please don’t think you can’t call me about anything, even a business thing. (Pardon the double negative.)

same, 10:37 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Thank you. Double negative and all.

same, 11:06 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Oh, by the way.  
“Such as it is?”

same, 11:10 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I think you know what I mean.

same, 11:12 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I think I do.

same, 11:17 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Will is fine, by the way. Or William. Darcy, even. All options are on the table.

same, 11:20 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Good to know. Safe travels to you and Gigi, Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That pic he sends is obviously not mine, and I am hunting the link for it but am pressed for time. Will credit ASAP and (asa I find it again). Thanks for all your lovely comments.
> 
> eta: I found it! Used under a creative commons license, you can find the original and the photographer's other work here (http://www.geograph.org.uk/photo/439158). It is apparently not in Kent as I originally thought, though I looked at images for research for a lot longer than was necessary and was trying to give the fic a sense of (ahem) verisimilitude. Minor quibble with myself for geographic inconsistencies.


	4. red letter day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the lovely comments and the support here and on tumblr, what a wonderful fandom we have.

8 June 2013, Saturday  
10:18 AM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
Dear Sir,  
Charlotte and Maria went into the office today, and I’m not going to lie to you, as much as I adore my best friend and enjoy working with Maria, I needed a little time to myself. We have been all right on top of each other all the time for the last three weeks. This morning I got to fold up the futon and actually sit down for a while to catch up with Jane and Lydia over video chat. And then, miracle of miracles, I spent some time reading before I tackled my inbox. FOR FUN. I understand better now how people become slaves to their laptops or smart phones when they’re not technically at the office; it can be hard to shut that part of your brain down. But I have some things I’m just starting to line up for after I leave C&C at the end of the month, and leaving emails unanswered gives me just the littlest bit of anxiety. I hope you and Gigi have been able to enjoy your time abroad without feeling weighed down by everything that might be happening at PD while you’re gone. (I feel like that sounds a little disingenuous given that I actively called you away from your pseudo-vacation to melt down about work.) I hope you’ve taken time for yourself somehow—I keep wanting to say “aside from the biking,” because my brain can’t quite figure out how that’s relaxing. I mean, I know that’s how you recharge, and while that might not be my personal spa day self-pampering, I’m glad you’ve made time for it while you’re there.

When you get settled, send some photos. I think when they get back, Charlotte, Maria and I are just going to kick around, do nothing. Maybe see the new Star Trek. (Again, I’ll admit it.) Dinner out and a bottle of wine. (I’m getting really good with the food/wine pairing, given all my research for that particular Better Living. You’ll be impressed.) (This email has a lot of parentheticals in it. I don’t think I’ve gotten thesis writing completely out of my system yet.) (That is a scary thought.)

Talk to you soon, I hope.  
\--lizzie.

9 June 2013, Sunday  
9:03 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
  
It’s quite hot here.

same, 9:15 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Sir, that better not be a complaint coming from actual paradise.

same, 9:19 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Merely a statement of atmospheric conditions.

11 June 2013, Tuesday  
7:33 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
Currently super in love with “Brave.” And Sara Bareilles. This song is where I’m at right now.

Let your words be anything but empty, why don’t you tell them the truth? SO GOOD.

same, 8:04 PM PST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
So last time we talked you asked for a Better Living update. It’s moving a little more slowly than we anticipated, but they look fantastic and I’m really proud of what we’ve put together. Episode topics include wine selection; hemming/curtains; preparing a roast; throwing a dinner party; planning a vacation; planting a window garden for your small living space; choosing and framing art for your home; creating your own stationery; minute meditation; and finding your coffee shop soulmate. We’re planning to start rolling them out towards the middle of September if all the post-production goes smoothly (which I am determined it will). We’re working our way through the shooting schedule, editing scripts on the fly, that sort of thing. It’s been a lot of work but it’s also so much fun. It’s a weird sense of relief, like doing this is affirming the choices I’ve made in the last few years.

And how are you doing? I feel like I’ve been monopolizing the conversation lately. I hope you’re enjoying Italy. (Like it’s possible not to? Don’t tell me if it’s not.)

12 June 2013, Wednesday  
12:33 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
More photos please. I require inspiration.

13 June 2013, Thursday  
10:54 AM PST  
“Hi, this is Lizzie Bennet. Sorry to have missed you! Please leave me a message.”  
Lizzie, hi, it’s Gigi. So William asked me to call you because he’s a total idiot... yes, you are, so shut up, William. He was out all yesterday and all this morning with the caretaker, Dario, rebuilding this stone wall on the edge of the property, and because it’s hot and they’re men, they took their shirts off. Now, Dario’s outside without a shirt on like pretty much all the time during the summer, so he’s used to it, but William, who only ever goes outside to bike, practically, should have been wearing some pretty serious sunscreen. But he didn’t, so now he’s literally the color of a cooked lobster, he’s running a fever, and we had to call a doctor. He like can’t even get off the floor, Lizzie, he’s just lying on the tile with no shirt on and occasionally moaning... yes you are, and if you don’t want her to hear these things, you call her. Anyway. He didn’t want you to think he was blowing you off, he’s just indisposed at the moment. I’d send you pictures but he’s threatening me with weekly dinners with Aunt Catherine if I do. He says he’ll be in touch as soon as he can move properly. Talk to you soon, Lizzie!

same, 11:38 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
Sorry, I was in a meeting when you called. What a situation!  
I would not be opposed to photos if you can swing it. Just for evidentiary proof.

same, 11:42 AM PST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
Of his stupidity? I wish. Sun poisoning! He’s so dumb! He’s taken to his bed with hourly cool compresses and a gallon of water for dehydration  
BTW I LOVE that song you tweeted the other day

 

same, 11:44 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
I KNOW RIGHT? So good. Did your brother like it too? (Not that it was intended for him.)

same, 11:47 AM PST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
You’re funny Lizzie

same, 11:50 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
?

same, 11:53 AM PST  
text Gigi to Lizzie  
:)

same, 11:55 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
Your sister is currently harassing Gigi Darcy for pics of shirtless Darcy  
Pretending she wants to see his terribly bad sunburn  
And not his everything else

same, 11:59 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
I don’t want that in my brain  
Any of it  
Shirtless Darcy or Lizzie wanting to see it  
Like I feel like there’s a lot of information I’m missing here but I don’t really feel like I need it

14 June 2013, Friday  
8:33 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Are you feeling better? Do you need a lecture on proper sun safety?

same, 8:38 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I assure you I do not. Between Gigi and Brandon I have received that lecture two dozen times since the doctor left yesterday.

same, 8:42 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
And Fitz?

same, 8:45 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Has teased me about my behavior mercilessly. With props. And voices. I think you would have appreciated it.

same, 8:48 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I think I'd be on Gigi and Brandon's side this time.  
But I won't scold. I know you're probably seriously hurting right now.

same, 8:51 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I am. I feel quite foolish to boot. I'll spend the rest of my life making sure this doesn't cause permanent damage.

same, 8:55 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Don't be too hard on yourself  
Just take care  
Take care of yourself

same, 8:58 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I will try.  
And you? How have you been?

same, 9:02 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Busy!  
Anxious.

same, 9:05 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I'm sure the videos are thoughtful, instructive, and hilarious.

same, 9:08 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I think hilarious might be stretching things  
That's not the only thing I've been anxious about

same, 9:12 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
May I call you later?

same, 9:16 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Please do. Around 9, your time? We can spend my lunch break together.  
Say hi to everyone for me?

same, 9:19 AM PST  
Darcy to Lizzie  
I will.  
Until 9 o’clock, then.

same, 9:24 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Until then. Sir.

15 June 2013, Saturday  
11:34 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
So, hey. I'm glad we had a chance to catch up yesterday. To talk.

same, 11:38 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
As am I. It was good to hear your voice.

same, 11:43 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
My voice? Nothing special.

same, 11:47 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I beg to differ.

same, 11:51 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Beg away, sir. :)

same, 12:02 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
Big stupid smiles today. Phone call w Italy yesterday

same, 12:04 PM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
Big stupid everything with those two

19 June 2013, Wednesday  
12:43 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  


same, 12:49 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
See, when I asked for photos I didn’t anticipate the blinding envy that would result. Gorgeous.  
How are you feeling?

same, 12:54 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It is quite beautiful here, but not worth blinding envy. Mild covetousness, perhaps.  
I feel a bit better, I think. Less sore, though still rather sensitive.

same, 12:59 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Hey, that was a pretty good joke! I was asking about the sunburn, though.  
;)

same, 1:04 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It does seem that I’m well enough to be teased by everyone at this point, not just Fitz, so I suppose that is a small comfort.

same, 1:08 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I told you Gigi would come around.

same, 1:12 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
She almost always does. I do worry about the day she might not.

same, 1:15 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I don’t think you should. Little sisters are hard to shake, even when you think you’ve completely pushed them away.

same, 1:20 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
As we both well know.

same, 1:22 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Well, geez, this conversation took a turn for the heavy. Know any jokes?

same, 1:25 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I do know all the lyrics to “King Tut.”

same, 1:28 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
OH MY GOD NO YOU DON’T

same, 1:31 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Now when he was a young man, he never thought he’d see people stand to line to see the boy king.  
King Tut, how’d you get so funky? Funky Tut, did you do the monkey? Born in Arizona, moved to Babylonia, King Tut.

same, 1:33 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
There are no words to properly describe what is happening to me right now

same, 1:37 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
If I’d known they’d line up just to see him, I’d have taken all my money and bought me a museum. Buried with a donkey, he’s my favorite honkey.

same, 1:40 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
brb dying  
HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?

same, 1:42 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
My father was a rather enthusiastic admirer of Steve Martin.  
I can’t tell you how many times I’ve heard that song.

same, 1:44 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I might be crying right now

same, 1:47 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Dancing by the Nile, ladies love his style. Rockin’ for a mile, he ate a crocodile.  
He gave his life for tourism.  
It’s not the most culturally sensitive song.  
It may be actively offensive.  
But this is what I remember most about it:  


same, 1:50 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
You are just the most surprising person, William Darcy.

same, 1:52 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I don’t know about that.

same, 1:54 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Trust me, I do.  
I have to get back to work, though. Talk to you soon.

same, 1:56 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Soon.

22 June 2013, Saturday  
8:49 AM PST  
missed call: william Darcy

same, 9:01 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Just letting you know your package arrived today. I look forward to listening to what you sent.

same, 4:23 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Sorry I missed you, today is crazy.  
I was afraid that flash drive would get crushed in the mail. Glad it didn’t. I’ll try to catch up with you later, I’m swamped. ON A SATURDAY WHAT IS THIS LIFE

text 4:27 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
You could have uploaded it as a zip file and emailed it to me, I believe.  
But getting something tangible in the mail is always a satisfying kind of experience.

text 4:30 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Zip schmips, like I can even remember how to rip a CD these days even with my extensive CD mixing history. You’re lucky you got what I sent you  
(I’m sorry if I woke you, I didn’t think you’d answer until tomorrow! Your tomorrow. Go back to sleep!)

text 4:32 PM PST  
Darcy to Lizzie  
I am lucky I got what you sent. And don’t worry about waking me, we had a late dinner and were up playing cards.  
Try to work some relaxation time into your schedule this weekend, please.

(Lizzie’s letter, included with the flash drive)  
A List of Chanteusey Songs Featuring a Manteuse or Two  
(Read Before Listening Or After If You Are Weird About Being Spoiled)

1\. Extraordinary Machine, Fiona Apple (Extraordinary Machine) _I’m good at being uncomfortable so I can’t stop changing all the time_  
Here’s what I like about this song: the actual music. I realize this sounds stupid, but I think I usually think about the lyrics more than the music, and the music for this song is just delightful and whimsical and it so fits the theme of the song, which is that the world does what it does and people do what they do, and for good or bad I get along because that’s what I do.

2\. Fidelity, Regina Spektor (Begin to Hope) _I hear in my mind all these voices I hear in my mind all these words_  
Probably her most mainstream song? Which is not why I’m sending it to you, I just really love it a lot, whatever that says about me. It’s just a really good song. There’s this sense to it that it’s dangerous to live so much in your own head. You can break your own heart if you spend all your time listening to all the noise you make inside yourself, and that you can get so far in your own way it could keep you from something that would be good for you.

3\. Code Monkey, Jonathan Coulton (Thing a Week Three) _Big warm fuzzy secret heart_  
I don’t remember how this song came into my life, but we have been together since that fated day. I occasionally have conflicted feelings about this song, I’ll admit. It is maybe 50/50 as to whether or not it’s a novelty song, for one, and for two, while it’s adorable, I also, on occasion, get irrationally angry at Code Monkey. Leave the poor receptionist alone, Code Monkey! She’s there to work, not for you to fetishize or fantasize into your future! On the other hand, “big warm fuzzy secret heart,” and it’s so. damned. catchy.

4\. Many the Miles, Sara Bareilles (Little Voice) _I’ve been given this one world I won’t worry it away_  
If I am a cliche in anyway, it is in my love for Sara Bareilles. She is the chanteuse of my soul. I love her voice, I love her as a person (admittedly as a person I don’t know and have never met but she seems compassionate and delightful), and I really love this song. It never ends and it’s just a good windows down belting song.

5\. Guns and Horses, Ellie Goulding (Lights) _I know you’ve been burned but every fire is a lesson learned_  
I think I heard this on Pandora? or in a store somewhere? it’s one of those songs from an album I’ve never heard all the way through but something about it caught me in the moment enough to download it and listen to it over and over again. (See, in my mix-CD-heydey, I could remember who gave me what songs in what order with perfect clarity, and now it’s all “maybe it was in a commercial, I dunno but I like it.”) I like that it’s sort of frenetic.

6\. Happy, Jenny Lewis (Rabbit Fur Coat) I’m as sure as the moon rolls around the sea  
Not a mix-CD discovery, but it may as well have been. A girl on my floor junior year (I think?) listened to Rilo Kiley and Jenny Lewis pretty much nonstop for the entire academic year, with her door open, which was obnoxious, but this song stuck. I like its mood. Or shall I say its mooooooood, because it’s moody.

7\. Forget Me Not, the Civil Wars (Barton Hollow) _Let’s write a song for us_  
You know how there are people who make blanket statements about musical taste, like, “I don’t like country music” or “I don’t like rap”? That drives me crazy, because you don’t know what you don’t like, you know what you think you don’t like from that one song or that one artist and that’s not the whole genre. If someone said to me, I don’t like country, I’d have to sit them down with the Civil Wars, who are just so good as musicians and lyricists that it doesn’t matter that their songs have fiddles and sound bluegrassy, because it’s just good music. The Civil Wars are amazing. No arguments will I brook on this matter.

8\. You Picked Me, A Fine Frenzy (One Cell in the Sea) _I was difficult to reach_  
A fellow redhead. This song is sentimental as hell and I enjoy that about it.

9\. This Year’s Love, David Gray (iTunes live from Soho) _this year’s love had better last_  
If you’ve ever been in a Starbucks you have heard this song. (Have you ever been in a Starbucks?) I love his mumbled little introduction. It’s a cynical world indeed.

10\. Giving Up, Ingrid Michaelson (Be OK) _What if I never let you in, chase you with a rolling pin?_  
Oh, Ingrid. She is maybe the best example of how I kind of collect music as I hear it, because I don’t have any of her albums in total, just bits and pieces of them. I like discovering her one song at a time, on TV, on Pandora, wherever. I think it’s like putting off reading the end of a book to make the novelty of reading it for the first time last as long as possible. I like that this is somehow an anxious love song. It’s about finding happiness, staking it out, and worrying that you’re going to ruin it with the way you are. I like that it’s: I pick you, and that is scary as hell.

11\. Basket Case, Sara Bareilles (Kaleidoscope Heart) _bring your armies in of robbers and thieves and steal the state I’m in, I don’t want it anymore_  
Because Sara Bareilles and that’s why. Also that line above just kills me.

12\. Chasing Pavements, Adele (19) _I build myself up and fly around in circles_  
I heard Adele sing this song on the Grammys one year, and she just knocked me straight over with her voice. I’m not really clear on what “chasing pavements” means, exactly, though I have an idea of what I’d like it to mean. (I have recently learned that pavements = sidewalks in Britspeak but that clarifies exactly nothing.) I love everything about the way she sings on this song. (“This is love” especially. It’s so. good.) But then, a few months or a year later, 21 happened. 21, the album, took over the world. Caught in its tidal wave of popularity was my mother. My mom caught the Adele virus. She has been infected by the Adele fever sweeping the globe. She has listened to 21 approximately 21 billion times. And that is a conservative estimate, just ask Jane. The Bennets have had “Someone Like You” stuck in our minds collectively for the past two years. I still like this song, though. It’s not as sweeping or as melancholy as a lot of what’s on 21, but I think that’s why I like it so much.

13\. Bug, Mandy Moore (Amanda Leigh) _is this the only way for us to communicate_  
I do not defend my misplaced affection for Mandy Moore. I was young, I was vulnerable, and  A Walk to Remember was on cable, and the bonds of youth are not easily undone.

14\. I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me), Whitney Houston (Whitney) _I wanna dance with somebody_  
Because of reasons.

15\. Little Romance, Ingrid Michaelson (Sex & the City, Vol. 2) _I’m all dressed up tonight I’ve waited all night long_  
This song is just sweet. It really does make me wanna dance with somebody (who loves me).

23 June 2013, Sunday  
6:03 PM PST  
@thecharlottelu tweets  
Bet @thelizziebennet she won’t make it through dinner without checking her phone.

same, 6:09 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@thecharlottelu I have a lot going on right now! Plans and such!

same, 6:11 PM PST  
@thecharlottelu tweets  
@thelizziebennet dinner's on you.

24 June 2013, Monday  
3:13 PM CEST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
Brother @wmdarcy is lying under a tree listening to his headphones. Guess everyone is an emo teenager at least once?  
I mean at least he’s fully clothed.

26 June 2013, Wednesday  
1:23 PM EST  
You’ve reached William Darcy. Please leave a message at the tone.  
Darcy, hey, it’s Bing. I haven’t talked to you since you left for Europe, I just thought I’d check in and touch base. I hope you and Gigi are having a great time, relaxing while you’re getting stuff done out there. I also just wanted to tell you... I don’t know what your plans are for the next few weeks, but Jane’s sisters are coming out to the city for a bit at the beginning of July. I think Lydia will only be here a week? Lizzie I know is staying at least the month; she has some kind of consulting job with a start up in Brooklyn. I’m trying to convince Caroline to come out while they’re here, and if you can make it, it’ll be the whole gang from last summer all together. Let me know, okay? Talk soon, bro.

 

27 June 2013, Thursday  
1:42 AM PST  
email wmfdarcy@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
Dear Lizzie,  
I realize it has been several days since we last spoke (or texted, which is not an exact equivalent), but I know that you are in your last few days at Collins and Collins and therefore getting in not only the last minute details of production but also quality time with Charlotte. I have wanted to call but do not wish to interrupt what must be an extremely busy time for you. Gigi and I have likewise been entrenched in preparations to leave Siena, though we are extending our stay at least another week. A diseased tree collapsed on the roof in the rear of the house, causing substantial damage to the all-season porch. We’ve hired contractors, and though I am confident that Dario could oversee the repairs himself, Gigi and I both feel that we’ve asked him to take on enough in the coming weeks. In addition to the usual renovations to the house and grounds that become necessary over time, the second-oldest barn requires some structural repairs before we begin its conversion to a guest cottage.

I have been listening to the music you sent since it arrived. My assumption, based on what you provided, is that you prefer singer-songwriters and vocalists with a great deal of power or personality behind their voices (though, yes, I am aware of what they say about those who assume). I’ve quite enjoyed the glimpse into your music library; I feel I’ve learned a little more about not just the things you enjoy but also what about them makes them enjoyable to you. I would also like to applaud you on your coinage of the term “manteuse,” which is perhaps as apt a word as any for that particular occupation. As for the lyrical content, it is the kind of thing that can be easy to make greater meaning of than not, a trap I have attempted to avoid as I listen. Thank you for sharing the playlist with me. I look forward to listening to it with you, perhaps, sometime soon. I’ll be sending you one in return, when I am back home where all my music lives.

I hope to speak to you soon, though I know, perhaps better than most, how time-consuming projects like the Better Living series can be. I also hope you are enjoying the work, that your time at Collins and Collins has been as gratifying as possible. Know you can call me at any time, regardless of time zone differences.

Best,  
Will

29 June 2013, Saturday  
2:04 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
You around?

same, 2:06 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I am. Is everything all right?

same, 2:08 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Everything’s fine, I just can’t sleep. Thought I’d see if you were available.  
To chat.

same, 2:11 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I’m at your disposal.

29 June 2013, Saturday  
9:19 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I can’t believe I fell asleep in the middle of your story. That’s not embarrassing at all.

same, 9:28 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It’s quite all right. I’m rather glad, actually. It was so late (or early, rather) for you.

same, 9:33 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
And I am feeling it today. But Charlotte and I are just getting in some last minute bestie time before we start wrapping up all our Better Living loose ends for the next few days, so I’m trying to rally.

same, 9:37 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
When will you make your way home?

same, 9:40 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Just in time for the holiday traffic on Wednesday. You?

same, 9:44 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
The following week. I believe you’ll be in New York by then.

same, 9:47 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I will, yes! I wish you could make it out there while we’re all together.

same, 9:52 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
As do I, but I’ve been away from Pemberley too long as it is, and I have a long list of appointments that cannot be put off. Yet again.

same, 9:56 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Tough life, this CEO gig.

same, 10 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Call me when you make it home?

same, 10:02 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I will!

4 July 2013, Thursday  
3:03 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Is it weird to have it be the 4th of July in a foreign country? Do you feel like you should be eating barbecue and waving sparklers?

same, 3:16 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It rather passed without my notice, to be honest. Is that how you plan to celebrate?

same, 3:19 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Some patriot you are!  
No, actually, I’m not celebrating at all. Some patriot I am!  
My parents are at a festival in town and Maria Lu took Lydia to a party at a friend’s place so I’m just on my own.

same, 3:23 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I didn’t spend much time with Maria, but she seems like a very nice kind of person.

same, 3:26 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
She really, really is. I’m so glad she got Lydia to go out and be around people a) her own age and b) to whom she is not a blood relation.  
But here I am on the couch with some take out and whatever I can find on cable.

same, 3:30 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
That doesn’t sound very festive.  
Were I there, I would help you find a more interesting and hopefully holiday-appropriate activity for the evening.

same, 3:34 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Were you here, I would expect you to.

same, 3:37 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
And how are your preparations for New York coming? You haven’t said much about your upcoming consultation job.

same, 3:41 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Ugh. I’ll have to tell you about it later. I’m about to hit up my dad’s garage fridge for some beer and ransack Lydia’s DVD collection for something not featuring inaccurate historic recreations or dudes in wigs.  
Not exactly business mode. It’s a novelty this summer.

same, 3:44 PM PST  
same, William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
We all need a night off now and then.

same, 3:48 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
And HOW. I’m feeling awfully restless and poky tonight.

same, 3:52 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I understand that all too well. Call if you feel like talking.

same, 3:56 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
You sure? Isn’t it tomorrow already for you?

same, 4 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Just barely. I’m sure.

same, 4:03 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Well, then, I may take you up on that.  
We can be non-festive together.

5 July 2013, Friday  
11:48 AM PST  
@thelydiabennet tweets  
Hope NYC is ready for the LYDEEYAAAAH (and @thelizziebennet and @looksbyjane)!!!

same, 12:01 PM PST  
@looksbyjane tweets  
@thelydiabennet @thelizziebennet I can’t wait to see you!! @bingliest is planning such a great welcome party!

7 July 2013, Sunday  
2:24 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@bingliest knows how to plan a party. Ow.  
A whole week off, what shall I do?

same, 2:30 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet EVERYTHING!

8 July 2013, Sunday  
8:48 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Gigi and I are about to depart. Siena has been lovely (and exhausting) this year. I hope you’re enjoying the city.

same, 9:58 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
As much as it’s possible to enjoy anything in this heat! (Which is quite a lot, actually.)  
Safe travels yet again. It’ll be nice to be on the same continent for a change.

same, 10:03 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
The same time zone would be preferable.

same, 10:05 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
The same city, even.

same, 10:07 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Dare I even suggest the same building? The same room?

same, 10:09 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Wouldn’t that be something?  
Don’t spring that on me, btw. That would be unfair.  
Definitely don’t let Gigi spring that on me.

same, 10:11 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I wouldn’t dream of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's playlist can be found [here](https://8tracks.com/lulabo/lizzie-for-darcy), with a random cover photo I found on my hard drive.
> 
> Credit for the Darcy's photos belongs to [Robert Crum](http://www.flickr.com/photos/13010608@N02/3083531134/) and [Dale Musselman](http://www.flickr.com/photos/dalem/21543475/), used under a creative commons license. Steve Martin I just found with a google. (If you have never seen King Tut, [give yourself this gift](http://screen.yahoo.com/king-tut-000000724.html). (Also his version with the Steep Canyon Rangers is excellent.)


	5. wishing that blue would come carry me away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you x a billion for reading, commenting, everything. you are lovely.

9 July 2013, Tuesday  
11:48 PM EST  
@thelydiabennet tweets  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOONCE! Arthur Darvill! Wine in sippy cups! SO GOOD LET’S GO BACK RIGHT NOW

same, 12:02 AM EST  
@looksbyjane tweets  
How much do I love my sisters? @thelydiabennet @thelizziebennet

same, 12:07 AM EST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@looksbyjane @thelydiabennet How much hugging is too much hugging? 

same, 12:13 AM EST  
@bingliest tweets  
I’ve never seen 3 people to be so happy to be around each other as @thelydiabennet @looksbyjane @thelizziebennet

same, 12:19 AM EST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@bingliest @looksbyjane @thelydiabennet WE HAVE TO CHERISH THESE TIMES BING

10 July 2013, Wednesday  
11:28 AM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
Home! Home. (Well, @wmdarcy's home. Condo reno and all.)

same, 11:34 AM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@ggdarcy Welcome back! Good trip?

same, 11:39 AM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@thelizziebennet So good. But SO exhausting. Need a vacay to recover from my vacay.

same, 11:42 AM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@ggdarcy At least you have a long weekend to recoup.

same, 11:48 AM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@thelizziebennet Try to tell @wmdarcy that, he’s already fallen into the black hole of his inbox.

same, 11:55 AM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@ggdarcy @wmdarcy Tell him to knock it off and at least get back on the PST clock.

same, 12:03 PM PST  
@wmdarcy tweets  
@ggdarcy @thelizziebennet You understand how twitter works, yes? I can hear you, you know. As it were.

same, 12:08 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@ggdarcy @wmdarcy But will you listen? ;)

same, 12:11 PM PST  
@wmdarcy tweets  
@ggdarcy @thelizziebennet I can’t knock it off quite yet, but I will soon.

same, 12:14 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@ggdarcy @wmdarcy Liar. (When you do knock it off, let me know.)

same, 12:18 PM PST  
@wmdarcy tweets  
@ggdarcy @thelizziebennet That, I will do.

same, 12:21 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@thelizziebennet @wmdarcy You guys know I’m still here, right?

12 July 2013, Friday  
7:33 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Bing told me he’s hosting another large gathering this evening in your and Lydia’s honor. I hope you and your sisters enjoy yourselves.

same, 7:40 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
It’s called a party, sir. And we plan to. Immensely.  
Wish you could come.

same, 7:42 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I do, too.

same, 10:49 PM EST  
@thelydiabennet tweets  
I’m just saying if there were a career in making up drinking games I would be at the top of my field

same, 11:07 PM EST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@thelydiabennet you didn’t make up true american

same, 11:12 PM EST  
@thelydiabennet tweets  
@thelizziebennet  
I PERFECTED IT

13 July 2013, Saturday  
2:19 AM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
I have a hypothetical set of questions for you.  
You are obliged as my bffest of bffs not to laugh, judge, or mock. Singularly or in any combination.  
Can you miss someone you only spent a lot of time with when you disliked him?  
And when you knew you liked him hardly got to spend any time with him at all?  
HYPOTHETICALLY SPEAKING.

same, 9:59 AM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Were those drunk texts or sober ones?

same, 10:07 AM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Somewhere in the middle?  
Embarrassing ones, at any rate.

same, 10:11 AM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
I only laughed and mocked on the inside.  
Do you want to talk about this face to face? Via the interwebs?

same, 10:14 AM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Not even a little. It’s embarrassing enough via text.

same, 10:18 AM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
If you really like him, I guess it doesn’t matter how much time you’ve spent together or when it was. Even if you got each other wrong at first.  
HYPOTHETICALLY SPEAKING.  
Especially if you really like that someone.  
Like REALLY like him.  
Like  
R  
E  
A  
L  
L  
Y  
L  
I  
K  
E  
H  
I  
M

same, 10:23 AM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Oh, my Charlotte. So delightfully hilarious.

same, 10:25 AM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Why not Skype? Or use that fancy new thingama-app he’s developed? The one that can cross time and space?

same, 10:27 AM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
It’s an app, not a TARDIS.  
And I don’t want to do that.  
I want the first time I see him again to be the first time I really see him. Again.

same, 10:30 AM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
That makes a certain amount of sense.

same, 10:33 AM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Thanks. For listening and only mocking very gently.  
Miss you.

same, 10:35 AM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Well, we have spent a lot of time together.

same, 10:37 AM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
I mean, I don’t know WHY I miss you...

same, 10:40 AM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Love you too, bffest of bffs.

13 July 2013, Saturday  
6:45 PM EST  
missed call: William Darcy

14 July 2013, Sunday  
3:19 PM EST  
missed call: William Darcy

same, 3:42 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Sorry, sorry. Will call you back after we get Lydia on the plane. Crazy weekend.

same, 3:46 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Don’t worry about it. We’ll catch up when we can.

15 July 2013, Monday  
8:48 AM EST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
Wish me luck, internet. Off to work I go.

same, 12:19 PM EST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@thelizziebennet LUCK!

same, 12:48 PM EST  
@thelydiabennet tweets  
@lizzie LUCK LUCK LUCK. See you in a few weeks. Waaaah.

same, 9:58 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Longest. Day. EVER.

same, 10:03 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Me, too.

same, 10:05 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Catch you later?

same, 10:07 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Looking forward to it.

17 July 2013, Wednesday  
1:43 PM EST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
You know you’re an adult working in the real world when someone makes a hump day joke and you’re like I KNOW RIGHT instead of UUUUGH.

18 July 2013, Thursday  
6:48 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I have like two seconds between finishing up here and the welcome drinks followed by welcome dinner they’re treating me to. You free in ten minutes or so?

same, 11:35 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Welcome drinks followed by welcome dinner were followed by more welcome drinks and looooooong talks about “strategy.”

same, 11:47 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I’m sorry we missed our window; I didn’t get your text until much too late. I was rather buried in work, myself, today. Hopefully the weekend will be better.

19 July 2013, Friday  
8:17 AM EST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
Quick question for you: do you have any friends who would be interested in (very, very low) paying graphic design work?  
I need a website redesign, business cards, stationery.  
I need it kind of soonish, I really should have had this stuff forever ago.  
I have some offers out to people I know from grad school, but they’re already out of my price range.

same, 11:23 AM EST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
I know tons of people who would do it for on the cheap, but I will do it for you personally for FREE.  
Just let me know what you want to see on the website, and I’ll mock something up for you. (Plus all the cards and letterhead and stuff)  
I can have it for you super fast bc I’m only part-time at work right now with the all the grad school prep. 

same, 12:01 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
THANK YOU, but isn’t that a terrible conflict of interests?  
I mean, I’m barely even a one-person shop at the moment, but it’s still the same industry. It seems like it would be frowned upon.

same, 12:08 PM EST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
If it will make you feel better, I’ll definitely ask William  
I don’t see why it would be a problem if I did it on my own time and equipment without compensation. That’s just me doing a favor for a friend.

same, 12:15 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
It would be amazing if you could do that. Truly.

same, 12:18 PM EST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
Please, I’m happy to do it. I love doing that kind of stuff. Let me just touch base with my boss (ugh) and get the okay and I’ll let you know by tomorrow at the latest.

21 July 2013, Sunday  
2:33 PM EST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
So William says he’d prefer if I not be credited anywhere on the website for my work  
Just in case someone were to see it and link my name to Pemberley and get weird about it  
But he doesn’t see why it should be a problem.  
And I don’t need credit anyway, I just want to do something fun. That’s not high school math. Stupid GREs.

same, 2:41 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
I talked to him last night, he basically told me the same thing. I can’t even begin to tell you how grateful I am for this. It’s going to make a huge difference.

same, 2:45 PM EST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
Of course you talked to him, duh  
Don’t even worry about it. I’m so happy to be asked and to help  
You’re even better than a bike ride for William’s state of mind  
And as the person living with him for the rest of the summer, I should be thanking you. Like, constantly

same, 2:48 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
I don’t really know what you mean—we just talk, normal human conversation.  
We’ll be in touch about the web site, though. Keep an eye on your inbox.

same, 2:51 PM EST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
For the record that might be the first time anyone’s used “normal human conversation” when talking about my big bro  
I definitely will!!

23 July 2013, Tuesday  
4:19 PM PST  
text Lydia to CuzMary  
So whose idea was this whole second summer session school thing?  
Because it  
SUCKS  
BALLS  
Twelve weeks of coursework in six actual weeks Mary  
THAT IS HALF THE TIME

same, 4:25 PM PST  
text CuzMary to Lydia  
See, it’s working already.

same, 4:48 PM PST  
text Lydia to CuzMary  
EVERYTHING IS THE WORST  
AND I’M HOME ALONE WITH MY PARENTS

same, 4:51 PM PST  
text CuzMary to Lydia  
I’m going to help you, and you can come stay with me and Eddie whenever you can.  
You can totally do this, I promise.  
But I reserve the right to withdraw help if you don’t lay off the caps.

same, 4:54 PM PST  
text Lydia to CuzMary  
THIS IS A SITCH THAT REQUIRES CAPS CUZ  
ALL THE CAPS

same, 4:59 PM PST  
text CuzMary to Lydia  
When is Lizzie coming home again?

same, 5:02 PM PST  
text Lydia to CuzMary  
HA HA NEVER

23 July 2013, Tuesday  
7:23 PM EST  
missed call: William Darcy  
8:19 PM EST  
missed call: Lydia

24 July 2013, Wednesday  
6:57 PM EST  
missed call: Charlotte

same, 7:18 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
How’s classes?

same, 7:20 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
I don’t wanna talk about classes  
I am in classes all day  
I think about classes all night  
And then I wake up for more classes  
Ironically I actually need to talk to Lizzie about fall classes  
And she isn’t answering her phone

same, 7:25 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
She’s not avoiding you, she’s just SO busy  
I haven’t even seen her in two days. She gets home after I go to bed and leaves before I wake up  
She’s only been working there a week and a half, it’s crazy she’s this busy  
Do you want to talk to me about fall classes?

same, 7:29 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
I’m thinking of taking a new media class to fulfill my last English requirement  
It’d be way less writing than a lit class  
And I want this place in my rear view by Christmas, so I’ll probably take it even if I don’t ask her what she thinks

same, 7:34 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
YOU SHOULD! You’ve already done new media! You can talk all about it!

same, 7:36 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
The good parts, anyway

same, 7:38 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
I love you, silly girl

same, 7:41 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
I LOVE YOU TOO COME HOME MOM WON’T STOP PLAYING SKYFALL

same, 7:43 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
xoxoxoxo

26 July 2013, Friday  
4:43 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Busy week?

same, 5:01 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
And how. I’m exhausted.

same, 5:05 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Are you enjoying it?

same, 5:07 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
The answer to that is way too complicated to fit in a text.

same, 5:09 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Fill me in later? I will be home this evening if you’d like to chat.

same, 5:12 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I’d love to, but tonight’s booked.  
This company does a lot of business in restaurants. And bars. And yesterday at a Trader Joe’s in Brooklyn.

same, 5:15 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
You follow the prospects, I suppose.  
If not tonight another time. 

same, 5:19 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I have to go in for the morning tomorrow, but maybe in the afternoon?

same, 5:22 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I’ll be on a flight to Atlanta tomorrow afternoon, unfortunately.  
I return late Sunday evening, though I suppose that would be far too late in your part of the world.

same, 5:24 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Maybe not? Text me when you land.  
And have a good trip.

same, 5:27 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Thank you. I hope you get some time off this weekend.

same, 5:30 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Unlikely, but here’s hoping.

27 July 2013, Saturday  
2:37 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
Alone at @wmdarcy's for the first time in forever. It's so quiet, nary a lady singer warbling from behind a closed door somewhere.

same, 3 PM PST  
@wmdarcy tweets  
@ggdarcy I didn't realize you so disliked said lady singers. Chanteuses, if you will.

same, 3:06 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@darcy IT TWEETS  
@darcy Also, I will not, thanks. They're great, but you know I like to mix it up. A lot of Ingrid Michaelson is a lot.

same, 3:10 PM PST  
@wmdarcy tweets  
@ggdarcy I like her. She's insouciant.

same, 3:14 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@wmdarcy Not unlike a certain redhead we both know.  
@wmdarcy Have I mentioned you’re weird? You are so weird. Go back to listening to beardy angsty dudes w ukuleles. Dork.

same, 3:19 PM PST  
@wmdarcy tweets  
@ggdarcy 57

same, 3:22 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@wmdarcy 57 what?

same, 3:25 PM PST  
@wmdarcy tweets  
@ggdarcy The number of times you've called me dork via text and twitter this year.

same, 3:28 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@wmdarcy that's all?!

same, 3:30 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@ggdarcy @wmdarcy Chats like this are the reason the nat'l archives saves tweets. Posterity.

28 July 2013, Sunday  
11:10 AM EST  
missed call: Charlotte

same, 11:19 AM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Business brunch, call you in a little bit.

same, 11:21 AM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Just wanted to catch up.

same, 11:24 AM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Me too! I have so many missed calls to return. I miss all my people!

same, 11:27 AM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Do you miss me or do you MISS me?

same, 11:30 AM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Regrets, I’ve had a few. Call you in a bit.

same, 11:32 AM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
I don’t mind being last in the queue. (Yes, I do, call me first.)

29 July 2013, Monday  
9:16 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Lizzie and I had such a good time talking to you last night. It really was so good to see your face.  
We’re so proud of you, we know you’re working SO hard to get through this summer session

same, 9:24 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
I thought Lizzie was going to cry when I told her about the new media class

same, 9:26 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Someone has to carry on the family legacy! Other than Lizzie, I guess :)

same, 9:29 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Let’s not jump to vlogging just yet. It’s just an intro class.

same, 9:31 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
You could work for Lizzie after you graduate!

same, 9:33 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
OMG Jane, bite your tongue, like she’s not bossy enough as my SISTER

1 August 2013, Thursday  
7:43 PM EST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
Obviously I can’t get too much into the particulars, since a lot of it is proprietary. My official capacity here is to help build their production department so that when they start offering content, it’s seamless and they can produce on the fly whenever they need to. So, it’s a lot of drafting mission and branding statements, creating procedures, looking towards a long-term schedule for launching programs, training people on the actual production process, blah blah blah. 

It’s a good situation, it really is, and they’ve been making noises since Dr. Gardiner suggested the consultation gig about “if you like it here, maybe...” The money’s surprisingly decent and the connections are great, but I just feel like I’m wasting valuable time. I shouldn’t be here launching someone else’s brand when I had such momentum on building my own. I understand what I signed up for, I do, and if the past few months have taught me anything, it’s that regrets aren’t productive. Everything is a lesson if you look at it the right way. It’s just hard not to start a long day thinking “why am I here?” when I know I could be busting my ass just as hard for my own benefit. And enjoying it a whole lot more. It’s not that this isn’t interesting and challenging and enjoyable in its own way, but it’s not mine. 

I just want to start already, you know? Find an office, buy a coffee pot. Throw together a video and tell the world everything I have planned. I love being with Jane, and New York is pretty amazing, but it’s not home. It’s not where I want to be right now. I’m sorry. I’m rambling. I’m having too many thoughts. 

I hope I get to talk to you soon. For longer than five minutes, and not standing in a corner of a bar with my finger in my other ear. It would be nice to chat again.

2 August 2013, Friday  
9:58 AM EST  
email wmfdarcy@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
I would like to say something helpful and insightful about the nature of consulting. I understand your frustration. There isn’t anything pat or easy to say in the face of that kind of doubt. My attitude, I believe, were I in your situation, would simply be, “do the work, make some plans.” It may be difficult not to feel as though you’re wasting your own time and talent in some way, but look around you. Use everything you see. If everything is a lesson, as you say, then let this job be a series of lessons you take with you. Build on what could be better, eliminate what you know will not work. Make this experience work for you just as much as, if not more than, it works for them.

I don’t mean to lecture, only to reassure. I’m afraid it all comes out lecture once I begin, however.

I meant to reply at some length; I felt your long missive deserved it. But I don’t care to repeat myself or, worse, risk a genuine lecture. I only hope you find some measure of enjoyment in your time there. I must say I do look forward to your return home as well. It would be much easier to arrange a call or even a visit without three thousand miles and three hours distance between us.

It would be nice to chat again. Maybe this evening, or this weekend? I hope so.

same, 10:41 AM EST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
Just got your email. Good advice, not a whiff of a lecture. I do want to talk about it some more. Call me tomorrow? I promise not to miss you this time.

same, 10:44 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Regarding your email: today can’t pass fast enough.

3 August 2013, Saturday  
8:53 PM EST  
“You’ve reached William Darcy. Please leave a message after the tone.”  
Hey, it’s me. I realize we just spoke, like, three hours ago? But Jane and I were cooking, and we were listening to the mix I made you, which reminded me, you have yet to send one for me. So I think you should get on that. And tell Gigi to lay off the lady singers and just listen to the new Sara Bareilles, I promise it’s really good. It may even be her jam. Anyway. These last few weeks have been so incredibly hectic, and I appreciate your patience. Every missed call, every text I can’t get to, I always feel like—I know you’ll call back, you’ll send another text. I like knowing you’re going to be around. Hope you’re having a good night.

4 August 2013, Sunday  
12:46 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Did you get the articles I sent you? They’re really good, and they will super impress your professor.

same, 1 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
a) It is an INTRO CLASS  
b) It is NEXT MONTH  
c) What even is semiotics?  
d) Has it been as hot in NYC as they say on the news?

same, 1:04 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Hotter. Vid chat tonight? I won’t even bring up semiotics. 

same, 1:06 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
Def, if you have time

same, 1:08 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
For you? Always.

5 August 2013, Monday  
5:43 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
What kind of rent do you pay for your offices?

same, 5:48 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Ricky’s dad owns the building, remember?

same, 5:50 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Shoot, right. I’m researching places I might set up shop. Shop might have to be, like, a clean corner of my 5 square foot studio apartment, given the rents I’m seeing. I can always have meetings at Starbucks, right?

same, 5:52 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
If you’re thinking about Oakland, you could even have meetings in the C&C offices. We’d blindfold your clients and investors first, of course.

same, 5:55 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Of course. I mean, proud as I would be were I actually one of your subsidiaries, that’s not necessarily the impression I want to give.

same, 5:57 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Are you seriously considering this area?

same, 6 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Yeah, there. I think LA would be good, but I so don’t want to live in LA. I’m willing to sacrifice being central to a certain kind of scene for, you know, sanity. A lifestyle I want.

same, 6:03 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
And what about a more northern locale?  
San Francisco, perhaps?

same, 6:05 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
It’s on the table. It might be too expensive. 

same, 6:07 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Nothing is too expensive when you have a sugar daddy.

same, 6:10 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
CHARLOTTE LU! I do not even know how to respond!

same, 6:12 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Love you, bestie. You sound more chipper than you have since you started at that place.

same, 6:14 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Can you sound more chipper over text? And I think we should ban that expression from our lexicon. It’s too much our moms.

same, 6:16 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Agreed. You just seem better, I don’t know why.

same, 6:19 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
If I told you I’d made a conscious effort to be better at answering my phone, and therefore getting to talk to people I actually want to talk to, would you mock me?

same, 6:21 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
No, because obviously you’re talking about me.

same, 6:23 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Yes, yes I am. 

same, 6:38 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
I’ll see if I can’t do some poking around about numbers for office space rentals for you.

same, 6:40 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
You’re the BEST. When you are not being sardonic.

6 August 2013, Tuesday  
4:23 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I received your voice message. Trust me, I have not forgotten about your playlist.  
And I am going to be around. As long as you would like me to be.

same, 4:26 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I wish “around” were more actually around HERE. I am just so overloaded with this job, I wish we could grab dinner and decompress. I’m sure you’re busy, too.

same, 4:31 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
The Domino application has been taking up most of my waking hours, yes, as well as the launch of two new series.  
Animators in Georgia, developers in Chicago and Seattle. If I have not been on a plane, I have been logged into video conferences at all hours. About video-communication applications.  
It can be quite surreal.  
Dinner sounds good, though.

same, 4:35 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
We’ll make a plan, when I’m done here.  
Between you flying all over the place and me scrambling to find office space and a place to live, there’s got to be at least ONE day when we can be in the same place. 

same, 4:38 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Have you decided where you’ll be settling, then?

same, 4:41 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Not as of yet. A lot depends. What I can afford, what will be best for getting the business off the ground. Where I can see myself for a while.

same, 4:44 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Let me know if I can be of any help.  
A plan sounds good, though I think one day would hardly be sufficient.

same, 4:47 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Maybe not. But it’s a start. And thanks, I’ll let you know.


	6. surely something has got to (got to got to) give

8 August 2013, Thursday  
9:51 AM PST  
@that_caroline tweets  
Invitations for @bingliest’s birthday celebration almost ready. If only he would decide on a location...

same, 9:58 AM PST  
@bingliest tweets  
@that_caroline I give. LA. Go with the place in LA. We’ll work it out on our end.

same, 10:03 AM PST  
@that_caroline tweets  
@bingliest Excellent choice! The invites went out yesterday.

same, 10:06 AM PST  
@bingliest tweets  
@that_caroline I had a feeling. Thanks for planning everything. I appreciate it.

same, 10:09 AM PST  
@that_caroline tweets  
@bingliest Of course! It’s my favorite event of the year!

9 August 2013, Friday  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zdm7nl)

same, 3:23 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I just got a CD in the mail. You know, when I sent you music, I wrote a whole dissertation to go along with it.

same, 3:29 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I thought the selections would speak for themselves. And that you would be happy to receive it, after you’d asked. 

same, 3:33 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Oh, I am. I’m excited to listen. I’m just saying, you didn’t even indicate what’s ON this.

same, 3:36 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It will be obvious enough when you listen to it, won’t it?

same, 3:41 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Yes. I’m just giving you a hard time. Which would be better in person, when you could tell I’m teasing and not trying to be a jerk.

same, 3:44 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I never think you’re trying to be a jerk.

same, 3:48 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
You’re very nice, you know.

same, 3:51 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I try.

same, 3:55 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Others try, you succeed. (Read that in your best Bogie.)

same, 3:58 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Casablanca?

same, 4:03 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
None other. Thanks for sending this. I’ll give you a call later.

10 August 2013, Saturday  
2:14 PM PST  
missed call: JANE!

same, 2:20 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Can you call me back when you get this? I know you hate when people leave messages.  
But Lizzie’s been lying on the bedroom floor listening to her headphones all afternoon and crying, and I don’t know what to do anymore.  
I offered her tea and asked if she wanted to talk and she said she was totally fine, just a little emotional. But I’m worried. This isn’t normal behavior. Call me, please?

same, 5:33 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
I just got off the phone with Jane and she thinks you’re having a mental breakdown  
Are you ok?

same, 5:48 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
I’m fine I swear  
Just listening to music

same, 5:50 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
Since when does that make you cry?

same, 5:52 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
I’ll explain later  
How are classes?

same, 5:54 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
OMG they’re classes, idc about that right now  
Are you really fine or are you just saying that?

same, 5:57 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
I promise I’m absolutely perfectly and totally good  
Not having a mental breakdown  
Completely normal

same, 6 PM PST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
Let’s not go too far  
Go tell Jane you’re not going to flush your head down the toilet or anything  
And call me after that to explain this whole thing  
It’s very weird

same, 6:03 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
I’ll call you right after I talk to Jane  
I can tell she’s worried, she’s making cookies

Darcy’s playlist  
Everyday — Fiona Apple  
God Only Knows — Mandy Moore ft Michael Stipe  
Make You Feel My Love — Adele  
Real Love — Regina Spektor  
Dance Me to the End of Love — Civil Wars  
In Your Eyes — Sara Bareilles  
Can’t Help Falling in Love — Ingrid Michaelson  
Your Song — Ellie Goulding  
I Wanna Dance With Somebody — Matt Alber  
I Will — Jonathan Coulton  
Handle With Care — Jenny Lewis  
Fever — A Fine Frenzy  
We Found Love —Ingrid Michaelson  
Yellow — Sara Bareilles  
Friday I’m in Love — David Gray  
They Can’t Take That Away From Me —Diana Krall

same, 7:09 PM EST  
“You’ve reached William Darcy. Please leave a message after the tone.”  
Hi, Will. It’s me. I just—I had the afternoon free, and I had all these plans. Read a book, do my nails. Go out for tea with Jane. And I just spent the whole—I don’t know how many hours—listening to the mix you sent me. I don’t—I ca—I don’t really know what to say. It’s—I mean, I can’t tell you—it’s really beautiful. My sisters thought I was having some kind of emotional breakdown, I don’t even know why I just said that I’m just... I’m really overwhelmed. That Diana Krall song. I can’t believe you remembered that song. Her version is much better than the one they played at the wedding. Still, I didn’t think—but, um. Thank you. I wish I’d managed to catch you, but... Jane and I are going out for dinner. I’ll call you later. Until I get you.

11 August 2013, Sunday  
9:47 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Heading to a work brunch. I expect you to be working on your new assignment, sir.

same, 10:04 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I will be working on it. I am about to go for a long bike ride. You can be sure I’ll be giving it some thought.

same, 11:36 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
Make sure you call Lizzie and ask her about the cheeseball romantic playlist Darceface sent her.  
It is. RIDIC.

same, 11:40 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
Oh geez.

same, 11:42 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
You don’t have Gigi Darceface’s number, do you?

same, 11:45 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
No, why?

same, 11:47 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
Just working on a project. 

12 August 2013, Monday  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28qykaq)

7:23 PM EST  
@looksbyjane tweets  
The invitation to @bingliest’s birthday party came today! @that_caroline it is beautiful and we can’t wait!

same, 7:34 PM EST  
@that_caroline tweets  
@looksbyjane I will be awaiting your official RSVP ;)

same, 5:29 PM PST  
text Lydia to CuzMary  
I know you follow Gigi D on twitter, do you think you could get my phone number to her?

same, 5:41 PM PST  
text CuzMary to Lydia  
You want her number?

same, 5:44 PM PST  
text Lydia to CuzMary  
I need to run something past her. Can you DM her for me?

same, 5:46 PM PST  
text CuzMary to Lydia  
Why don’t you just tweet her to follow you so you can DM her yourself?

same, 5:48 PM PST  
text Lydia to CuzMary  
Because I don’t want Lizzie to see  
Pleeeeeease Mary? Just tell her I want to talk to her about Bing’s party

same, 5:51 PM PST  
text CuzMary to Lydia  
You want to message someone I hardly know to message you about a party I’m not invited to?

same, 5:53 PM PST  
text Lydia to CuzMary  
I’ll take you to the party with me! You can be my +1. I’ll owe you

same, 5:56 PM PST  
text CuzMary to Lydia  
You won’t owe me (any more than you already do). I’ll do it right now.

same, 5:59 PM PST  
text Lydia to CuzMary  
THANK YOU MARY ILU

13 August 2013, Tuesday  
3:58 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
I got an invite to Bing Lee’s birthday celebration the other day  
Are you going?

same, 4:19 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
I believe my attendance is mandatory, yes. 

same, 4:23 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
And a certain gentleman?

same, 4:25 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
As far as I know, he’ll be there as well. Last time I talked to him, he hadn’t gotten his invite yet but was pretty sure he could make it.

same, 4:28 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
So is Jane already working on your “seeing my not-boyfriend for the first time in months” dress?

same, 4:32 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
She is, but let’s not call him that. It’s weird.

same, 4:34 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Your almost-boyfriend?

same, 4:41 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
My friend.

same, 4:44 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Your friend who sends you romantic playlists that are basically declarations of love and make you cry?

same, 4:48 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Everybody’s so hung up on the crying. It happened, it was embarrassing, let’s all move on.  
Also, thank you for the numbers you sent the other day on office space. I didn’t get a chance to look at them til yesterday. 

same, 4:54 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
And?

same, 5:01 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
I’m weighing my options. The only thing I’ve ruled out is staying at home with my parents.

14 August 2013, Wednesday  
2:47 PM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
Hi, Lydia. This is Gigi Darcy. Mary said to text you? This is my number if you want to give me a call sometime. 

same, 2:58 PM PST  
text Lydia B to Gigi Darcy  
Thanks for getting in touch. Are you and your bro going to Bing’s party?

same, 3:02 PM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
Wouldn’t miss it. Why?

same, 3:05 PM PST  
text Lydia B to Gigi Darcy  
I have to go to class in a minute but I’ll call you after.  
I want to talk about Lizzie and your bro. I have a project I might need your help with.

same, 3:07 PM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
I LOVE PROJECTS. 

15 August 2013, Thursday  
5:58 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@wmdarcy is listening to music on his headphones again like constantly when he’s not at work or riding his bike. So like the other 4 hours of the day.

same, 6:13 PM PST  
@wmdarcy tweets  
@ggdarcy I figured you’d appreciate the headphones.

same, 6:17 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@wmdarcy I appreciate everything you do. It’s very entertaining.

15 August 2013, Thursday  
Lizzie’s phone  
missed call: William Darcy  
missed call: Lydia  
missed call: William Darcy

16 August 2013, Friday  
5:47 PM EST  
missed call: William Darcy  
6:19 PM EST  
missed call: Lydia

17 August 2013, Saturday  
10:37 AM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Got bogged down at work again this week. Schmoozing and contracts and training people on edit bays. Call you this afternoon?

same, 11:49 AM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
I’ll be here. Studying till my eyeballs fall out.

same, 12:01 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Proud of you

same, 12:04 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
stoooooooop

18 August 2013, Sunday  
11:37 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
So I was thinking about what you said this morning, and I just spent three hours looking at the first three months of my start up plan and I made it through maybe a quarter of it? But I think it’s looking good.  
Probably not the best thing to look at right before sleep, but at least my insomnia will be productive if it keeps me awake.

same, 11: 39 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I hope it doesn’t.  
Sleep well, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

same, 11:41 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Good night, Will.

20 August 2013, Tuesday  
3:47 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I just got a package from you. You didn’t have to overnight it!

same, 3:49 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I take my assignments very seriously.

same, 3:51 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
This I know. I’m in meetings all afternoon but if I can get out of here without paperwork I’m listening to it first thing when I get back to Jane’s.

same, 3:55 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I am headed to yet another raft of meetings in Atlanta over animation in the Domino application. Fitz will be with me this time, representing the programming side, so at least someone will understand at least part of what’s under discussion.  
I aim to be back by Thursday, but may be out of touch in the meantime.

same, 3:59 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I’ll have to tell Fitz to be sure to keep you in line.  
Call me when you can, please.

same, 4:01 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
You know I will.

Dear Lizzie,  
Enclosed you will find the second playlist I’ve compiled for you, at your request. This one came together much more quickly, I suppose because it required less research than the first. I thoroughly enjoyed the process of creating that other mix for you, I must say. It felt a bit like trying to find the perfect present for someone you’ve gotten to know so well that you understand what she would like and more than anything, finding that thing is the present you’ll give rather than the thing itself. (I’m not sure if that makes sense. Sometimes the process is more gratifying than the outcome.) It helped, too, feeling that the songs themselves meant as much as knowing how much you would enjoy those particular artists. Were there any you liked best? We never really discussed the songs individually; I am curious to know, again, what you preferred.

I do realize I rather missed the point of this exercise when I sent the first one. When we spoke last week, you indicated that you wanted to hear songs that have particular meaning to me. And, presumably, you want an explanation for what that meaning would be. In some cases, there is no explanation I can provide. (I believe you may have said something to this effect in the notes on the list you sent me: because and that’s why.) 

For Lizzie (Again)  
1\. You are the Best Thing, Ray LaMontagne — baby, the way you move me is crazy, it’s like you see right through me  
Something about this song feels very old-fashioned to me, which is a quality I appreciate more and more in music these days.

2\. Rivers and Roads, the Head and the Heart — nothin’ is like it has been and I miss your face like hell  
I find I do not have more to say than the lyrics themselves.

3\. Living of Love, the Avett Brothers — your heart says not again, what kind of mess have you got me  
in  
I like the Avett Brothers more than most people I know (you, of course, excepted).

4\. Broken Chair, Chris and Thomas — and as the days go by, it makes you wonder why you try so hard, so hard, to mend what’s bound to fall apart  
The acoustic guitar in this, the layering of the vocals. Those are things I like.

5\. Mad Mission, Patty Griffin — sometimes you find yourself flying low at night, flying blind and looking for any sign of light  
My mother, like you, loved female singer-songwriters. (Chanteuse, rather.) Some of the music she loved the most was older than she—Carole King and Joni Mitchell and Emmylou Harris. She loved women who wrote their own music, who had interesting voices and spoke complex ideas. I was never around when she listened to Patty Griffin, but Living With Ghosts was among her collection when she died. It took me some time to listen to it; I’m not sure exactly what I was afraid of, that it would sound too much like her, or that it would make me think she listened to it when she was sad. But knowing my mother, she probably just loved Griffin’s voice and her lyrics, the idea of a song like this. Starting with Casablanca, running towards a loving cup.

6\. Use Somebody, Kings of Leon — Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat  
This song is the prime example of why I hoard my music. The potential for ubiquity, for endless radio play, for (I am loathe to even write it) easy-listening to co-opt something you enjoy and turn it into pablum for the masses. I would like it on record that I knew and listened to and was a fan of the Kings of Leon before this song could be heard in grocery stores across the country. Despite its cultural pervasiveness, this is a song I just like (and which which I occasionally overidentify).

7\. Flying Horses, Dispatch — I saw this girl with the most beautiful hair, she had it wrapped around her for clothes she did not wear, I asked her for a lock and she complied  
Occasionally the academy where I attended grade school would invite bands to come and play during certain parts of the academic year, and I remember so well standing outside in the evening with my classmates listening to this group we’d never heard and being enchanted by this weird, surreal, lyric song. This is one of the only songs of theirs I still listen to (The General is the other, and it is also halfway to being a novelty song). 

8\. Out of My League, Fitz and the Tantrums — I waited for a girl like you to come and save my life  
I just like this song. It is, and I think this is the correct terminology, fun.

9\. Every Little Thing She Does is Magic, The Police — do I have to tell the story of the thousand rainy days since we first met  
My father loved The Police. If you did not know him, you would think him to be the sort to enjoy only opera and classical music, Wagner and Beethoven. He did enjoy those things; he benefited from season subscriptions to every good symphony or philharmonic in the area as he grew up. But he also appreciated the less cerebral—he enjoyed music that could be considered anthemic, I believe. The Police, Springsteen, U2. Early Aerosmith, the Who. It was a side of him rarely seen outside his closest circles, the one that would loosen up with a glass of scotch, slip an album on the turntable, and play pool until the early hours of the morning. 

10\. Walk On, U2 — what you got, they can’t steal it, no they can’t even feel it  
My father was an adherent to vinyl. If he couldn’t get it on vinyl, he didn’t want it. I don’t believe he ever purchased or listened to a cassette tape. (My mother was non-discriminatory in these matters; she tended to listen to music until the medium wore out anyway.) He only ventured into the world of compact discs when he was convinced that vinyl was a dying, soon to be lost commodity, but I think it rather broke his heart the day he purchased our first CD-based stereo system. He never listened to Joshua Tree on anything but vinyl. All That You Can’t Leave Behind may have been the last U2 album released before his passing, and he thought it better than Pop, but he was a much greater fan of early U2. I buy every new release, listening to them with my father in the back of my mind. I think I know what his reviews would be. 

11\. Little Talks, Of Monsters and Men — some days I feel like I’m wrong when I’m right  
I like to listen to this at the start of my rides. I like the HEY!s, I like their back and forth, the blend of their voices. It is a jolly sort of melancholy song, I think.

12\. How We Love, Ingrid Michaelson — she had eyes like the rising tide  
I don’t know if this song is among your Ingrid Michaelson discoveries, but it’s lovely. I’ve become quite a fan of hers since you included her among your favorites. She is charming, if not always sophisticated. Something about this song has grabbed me by my insides.

13\. A Case of You, Joni Mitchell — I am a lonely painter, I live in a box of paints  
My mother would wake some days and proclaim them to be Joni Days. There are times in your life, William, she said, when only Joni will get you through. It’s difficult for me to listen to Joni, still.

14\. Two of Us, The Beatles — two of us wearing raincoats standing so low in the sun  
I never asked my parents what they danced to at their wedding for their first official married dance, but I should have. I always think of this as their song. My mother liked to play it while she was making dinner (my mother did make dinner, sometimes). She liked to listen to it when we were all together in the car, going on a long ride to anywhere. It’s not just fitting, she said, it’s good music. My father enjoyed the Beatles the way that everyone enjoys the Beatles, but he was very fond of this song. It’s the first song on the last album the group made together, nominally for Linda McCartney, but I also like thinking of John and Paul standing shoulder to shoulder as they recorded this. It’s a song for partners in crime.

21 August 2013, Wednesday  
11:19 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I know you’re on your raft of meetings in ATL, but I wanted to thank you for everything you wrote.  
You know I loved the first playlist you sent, but I appreciate getting to read your thoughts. A lot.

22 August 2013, Thursday  
9:42 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It was certainly a different kind of exercise than that to which I am accustomed.  
Caroline tells me you’ve yet to RSVP to her invitation to Bing’s party.

same, 10:13 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
You’ve been talking to Caroline?

same, 10:16 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
She was in Atlanta this week as well. We had dinner.  
I believe she feels she needs to mend fences.

same, 7:27 PM EST  
missed call: William Darcy

23 August 2013, Friday  
12:19 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I’m sorry if my dinner with Caroline upset you. I only wanted to inquire if you would be attending the birthday party for Bing she’s planned.

same, 1:27 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to Wiliam Darcy  
I’m not upset, I just got a little hung up on some stuff at work. I have to do a whole write up on what I’ve been doing and complete the procedures I’ve set in place.  
I know she’s your friend. Hell, I tried to invite her to dinner once.

same, 1:33 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I just assumed when I didn’t hear from you that you may have taken my seeing her the wrong way.

same, 2:48 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
The wrong way?

same, 2:59 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
As something other than what it was.

same, 3:38 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I didn’t give it too much thought, really.

same, 3:49 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
And the party? Will you be attending?

same, 4:04 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Probably

same, 4:11 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Are you angry with me, Lizzie?

same, 4:48 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I’m not angry  
I’m just tired  
Of this city and this job  
Of texting  
And talking on the phone  
I want to go home and I don’t even know where home is anymore really

same, 5:02 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I’m sorry  
May I call you?

same, 5:09 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Maybe tomorrow? I just don’t feel social atm

same, 5:12 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Tomorrow, then. I’m sorry you’re upset.

same, 5:19 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I’m not, I’m not upset. Just out of sorts. I’ll call you tomorrow.

same, 5:43 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Chat tonight? I want to talk to someone I don’t want to punch in the face and Jane has a work thing.

same, 5:58 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
Yes, I could use a break. Finals grrr

24 August 2013, Saturday  
11:28 AM EST  
missed call: William Darcy 

same, 11:53 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Do you ever know you’re being an asshole but you kinda don’t care you’re being an asshole so you just keep being an asshole because that’s how you feel?

same, 11:59 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Yes?

same, 12:07 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
I’m in a funk. I’m tired of not knowing what’s next. Or what’s happening NOW.

same, 12:09 PM EST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Call you in 2 secs.

same, 9:58 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Darceface had dinner with Caroline and it made Lizzie’s head explode  
Did she tell you that?

same, 10:12 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
No, but it explains why all the chocolate chips are gone.  
I’ll call for details.

same, 3:28 PM EST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
Dear Will,  
So it seems that after you sent me, at my request, another very thoughtful, very wonderfully honest and (dare I say) illuminating playlist and letter, I barely said thank you before getting snippy and ungracious in your general direction. It’s one of my less charming qualities, I’m afraid, the tendency to take a mood and turn it on someone else full blast. I apologize. I know I behaved badly.

I can’t blame it all on work and anxiety, though to be honest that bears not an insignificant share of the it. The people I’m working with are nice, enthusiastic people, and the closer we get to my leave date, the more they keep asking me to do. It’s like they think burdening me with more and more expectation will somehow inspire me to stay. And when I’m not scuttling around their offices trying to put their production schedule in place and train interns on equipment and write policy memos, I’m trying to find office space and a place to live without any idea where I want to end up. I feel weird and unsettled and harried and sad.

And then there’s Caroline. I like Caroline. I thought we were getting to be friends at Netherfield. And I know everything after that got screwed up for one reason or another, but we’ve seen each other socially since I’ve been in New York and it’s been... civil. A lot like running into a friend you haven’t talked to in a while. Which we haven’t, not really. The few times we saw each other after you, she, and Bing left, it was like we were enemy combatants. That’s not what I want, especially given that Bing is likely a permanent fixture in Jane’s life, and so Caroline will be as well. I want to feel like we can talk to each other and not be hampered by this totally false veneer of politeness that’s all fake smiles and small talk. I want to feel like she’s my friend, again. But she got to have dinner with you while you were on a business trip to a city I’ve never been, and I haven’t seen you in months. It seemed incredibly unfair. I’d like to think I’m a person with a high enough sense of my own worth that I wouldn’t be jealous of another girl going out with—whoever it is that you are to me. Which is again, I’ll confess, another point of confusion and stress and, you know. Lots of things.

I didn’t think, when we started speaking so frequently, that distance would ever create problems. (Well, I mean. I’m being a lot harder on distance than I am on myself at the moment.) I thought you and I have been through enough bullshit (pardon the term) in the last year to rise above something as inconsequential as absence. But I don’t think I realized how important this all would be to me. Whatever it is. 

So I guess what I’m trying to say is this: I’m in over my head. At work, with you. I don’t know where I’m going next. I was jealous Caroline got to see you and I didn’t, and I don’t know if I should feel that way. I miss you. It’s just a lot, what’s going on in my head right now. 

Thank you for your letter. I felt very honored that you would tell me the things you did. I’m sorry I didn’t say that more emphatically, sooner.

Please don’t call right away when you read this. I have to figure out how to live down the embarrassment that is this email, how exposed I feel. I do want to talk to you, I really do. I just need a little time to pretend I didn’t put everything out there all bare like this. So we can pick up where we left off. 

Take care,  
Lizzie

same, 11:47 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
If I were not in the middle of very intense, very trying contract negotiations over this application, I would be on a plane to New York at this very moment.  
To see you. I just want to make that clear. 

25 August 2013  
11:54 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I seem to remember that last summer you were able to run your entire company from Bing’s kitchen table. 

same, 12:02 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Things were different then.

same, 12:07 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
And how.

same, 12:16 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I haven’t called, as you asked. But I’d like to say something, if I may.

same, 12:18 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
You may.

same, 12:25 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I miss you, too.

same, 12:29 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
It’s strange, isn’t it?

same, 12:31 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It isn’t to me.

same, 12:33 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
What are you doing right now?

same, 12:35 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Foraging for food before I settle in with these legal documents again.

same, 12:37 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
What are they?

same, 12:40 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Contracts. New terms of use. Licensing. Privacy statements. Subscription services. Everything that makes Domino exist.

same, 12:43 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Want to blow it off and watch a movie? With me?  
On the phone, that is.

same, 12:45 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Did you have a title in mind?

same, 12:47 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I don’t suppose you have The Philadelphia Story.

same, 12:51 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I do, actually, but I prefer High Society. 

same, 12:53 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Oh, no.  
Repent blasphemer!  
I mean! Seriously! Old Bing Crosby versus Cary Grant? Frank Sinatra, fine, but he’s no Jimmy Stewart.

same, 12:55 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I offer only two words in rebuttal:  
Grace Kelly.

same, 12:57 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Okay, clearly what needs to happen is we need to watch both movies and debate their relative merits. TPS today and HS another day. Yes?

same, 1 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
May I have an hour to order some food in and answer some emails?

same, 1:02 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
You may. I’ll call you in an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Darcy's playlist for Lizzie (covers)](https://8tracks.com/lulabo/darcy-for-lizzie)   
> [Darcy's playlist for Lizzie (again)](https://8tracks.com/lulabo/darcy-for-lizzie-again)
> 
>  
> 
> thank you all so much for reading and commenting. thanks to [Caitlin](ridiculousdelight.tumblr.com) for making the mix covers, also. I have no visual talent.


	7. send me the miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tremendous, sparkly thank you to everyone who has been reading, commenting, listening, and following this fic. sincerely, thank you.

26 August 2013, Monday  
8:48 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Check your email. You’ve been given some very specific phone-hacking instructions

same, 8:53 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Phone-hacking?

same, 9:01 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Don’t worry, when you see why you’ll be so happy you won’t care if we’re breaking the law

same, 9:03 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
WE ARE NOT BREAKING THE LAW

same, 9:15 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
No, that’s a good idea! I’m on it.

same, 12 PM PST  
@thelydiabennet tweets  
Watch this space, internet. It’s project time. (Did you miss me?)

same, 12:18 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@thelydiabennet What’s going on?

same, 12:20 PM PST  
@thelydiabennet tweets  
@thelizziebennet nothing

same, 12:24 PM PST  
@thelizziebennet tweets  
@thelydiabennet Are you up to something?

same, 12:29 PM PST  
@themarybennet tweets  
@thelizziebennet @thelydiabennet Almost always.

27 August 2013, Tuesday  
9:19 AM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
Interested parties should direct their attention @bingsbdaypartay. #projectdizzie #itsasecret

same, 12:23 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
I’ve been locked out of my twitter account, it doesn’t recognize my password or my email. You don’t know anything about this, do you?

same, 12:28 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
Sounds like a fluke. Maybe twitter’s broken.

same, 12:31 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
I can’t even get it on my phone? How did you block twitter from my phone?

same, 12:32 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
I didn’t. But if I did: magic. (But I didn’t.)

same, 12:49 PM EST  
text William to Gigi  
Fitz borrowed my phone twenty minutes ago and now all my social media apps are blocked.  
What are you two doing?

same, 1:04 PM EST  
text Gigi to William  
What?

same, 1:06 PM EST  
text William to Gigi  
Gigi, not only do I run a company with a strong social media presence, our product is largely based in said social media. This is not a joke.

same, 1:21 PM EST  
text Gigi to William  
Sounds like something you have to take up with Fitz. I don’t know what you’re talking about.

same, 1:23 PM EST  
text William to Gigi  
If this is one of your schemes  
Let’s just say I am unamused.  
I can’t even get to my accounts on my laptop. What on earth have you two done?

same, 1:29 PM EST  
text Gigi to William  
It’s a mystery to me, William.

same, 10:43 AM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
18 days ‘til @bingsbdaypartay. Didn’t get an invite? Watch this space.

same, 12:03 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
Did you love @thelizziebennet? Do you miss sisters meddling in each other’s love lives? Watch this space.

same, 3:19 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
the #lbd is over but the story isn’t! @ggdarcy and @thelydiabennet are making sure of it! If you were a loyal #lbd viewer, WATCH THIS SPACE.

28 August 2013, Wednesday  
10:03 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
You know the feeling you have when you walk into a room and everyone stops talking so suddenly you’re immediately sure you were the topic of conversation?

same, 10:12 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Not only do I know it, it is frequently the subject of my nightmares. Why? Did that happen?

same, 10:18 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It didn’t, but something about the atmosphere around here makes me feel as though it is happening over and over again. At home, at the office, with my friends. On the internet.

same, 10:21 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I swear I have not been talking about you on the internet. Recently.

same, 10:24 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I know you haven’t. It is a general feeling I’m having. 

same, 10:28 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Well, that does not sound pleasant at all. Call me tonight? 7ish? We’ll distract each other.

same, 10:31 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
From what will I be distracting you?

same, 10:33 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Decisions.

same, 10:35 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
About?

same, 10:37 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Everything.

same, 10:41 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I am at your disposal.

same, 1 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
17 days ‘til #bingsbdaypartay. #projectdizzie

same, 1:04 PM PST  
@theydiabennet tweets  
.@bingsbdaypartay

same, 1:0 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
.@bingsbdaypartay

29 August 2013, Thursday  
4:17 PM PST  
text Lydia B to Gigi Darcy  
Do you think we should tell Caroline? Like will she be pissed if she finds the twitter account?

same, 4:21 PM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
It’s possible? She’s up here for the weekend, I’ll take her out for coffee and broach it to her.

same, 4:23 PM PST  
text Lydia B to Gigi Darcy  
Think she’ll freak out?

same, 4:26 PM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
She had dinner with William awhile ago, I’m sure she knows he and Lizzie are in touch. I know Lizzie thought Caroline liked him, but that was never going to be a thing. I’ll let you know, though.

30 August 2013, Friday  
12:23 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
I know you changed all my log in information, it’s been very funny, but give me back my twitter account.

same, 1 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
What? 

same, 1:04 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Twitter, Lydia

same, 1:39 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
Huh?

same, 1:41 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Not funny.

same, 2:04 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
How?

same, 2:07 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
I’m serious.

same, 2:38 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
Gotta go, battery’s dying, love you miss you byyyyyyeeeee

31 August 2013, Saturday  
10:03 AM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
Coffee and shoe shopping with @that_caroline. Leaving @wmdarcy with his Domino binder which has practically become fused with his person.  
If he were around he would probably refute that but he’s not so... trust me, internet.

same, 1:49 PM PST  
@that_caroline tweets  
Always love spending time with @ggdarcy, our lovely little schemer.

same, 2:04 PM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
She’s not super thrilled but she doesn’t mind if we keep tweeting  
I don’t expect her to throw down a hashtag, or anything, but she didn’t ask me to stop.

same, 2:58 PM PST  
text Lydia B to Gigi Darcy  
Good, thanks

same, 2:04 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Jane’s out with Bing tonight, so I’m on my own  
High Society?  
(Totally understand if you’re busy  
I know you have Domino stuff)

same, 5:07 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I think I could spare two hours for some Grace Kelly.

same, 5:09 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Oh, for Grace Kelly. Well, then.

same, 5:11 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I quite fancy Grace Kelly, you see.

same, 5:13 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
You “fancy” her? That’s  
I mean, I don’t know if I think that’s adorable or the dorkiest thing I’ve ever heard

same, 5:15 PM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
That is the central division of my personality.

same, 5:17 PM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
OMG, go do your work so we can watch the movie later. Which is what I’m going to do. I love my business plan I love my business plan I love my business plan I can read it 1 million more times.  
(Right now I’m firmly on the “dork” side.)

1 September 2013, Sunday  
9 AM PST  
@bingsbdayparty tweets  
TWO WEEKS AND COUNTING #projectdizzie  
ARE YOU EXCITED YET 

same, 10:23 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Last night was fun, a welcome distraction.

same, 10:27 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I love it when you use that word. William Darcy having fun, if only I could get to my twitter account, the internets would lose its mind.

same, 10:31 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It was fun. I always have fun talking to you.

same, 10:33 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Well, get ready for big fun tonight. I’ll call you when I make it out of the office. It’s my last week, I’m hoping it won’t be of the 60 hour kind.  
By the way, The Philadelphia Story is still better than High Society. Which was better than I remembered but isn’t as good as the original.

same, 10:35 AM EST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I respect your opinion.   
It is wrong, but I respect it.

same, 10:37 AM EST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Okay, then, Sass Master General. I’ll talk to you tonight.

2 September 2013, Monday  
11:19 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
Hey there Miss “All Bs and a B-Plus,” you ready for your last semester to start?

same, 11:24 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Ugh, I guess. Thursday. Barely even a break between summer/fall, that is not normal

same, 11:27 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
I know you’ll do great, once again!  
How are your preparations going with Gigi?

same, 11:30 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Just trying to make sure people know the account exists at this point. And keeping the dorks off twitter  
It’s not really a work-intense project, which basically means it’s my favorite kind

same, 11:33 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
And you like Gigi?

same, 11:35 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
She’s alright  
Crazy enthusiastic about this project

same, 11:37 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
If all goes smoothly, it will be very interesting!

same, 11:40 AM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
Can’t wait to see you guys

same, 11:42 AM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
We can’t wait to see you!!

same, 12 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
Are you ready for Bing’s b-day party? Watch this space! #projectdizzie  
IT’S GONNA BE A THING! #bingsbdaypartay #dizzie #projectdizzie

3 September 2013, Tuesday  
1:01 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
So if I keep asking you about giving me back my twitter, will it make any difference at all?  
And for how long?

same, 1:07 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
God you’re so obsessed with twitter  
It’s probably good it won’t let you in  
You’d be on it all the time

same, 1:10 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
I guess that answers my question?  
Have you read any of the articles I sent you?

same, 1:14 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
I started one of them

same, 1:17 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Awesome. I want to know all about class tomorrow.

same, 1:20 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
Yes mom

same, 1:22 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Don’t worry about bullies and I packed a special treat in your lunch box

same, 1:25 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
You’re the weirdest

4 September 2013, Wednesday  
9 AM EST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
10 DAYS

same, 9:04 AM EST  
@thelydiabennet tweets  
.@bingsbdaypartay is gonna be fun

same, 9:07 AM EST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@thelydiabennet @bingsbdaypartay and interesting to interested parties  
#lbd fans are you following @bingsbdaypartay yet? Why not?

same, 1:19 PM EST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
Please tell me you’re getting home at a decent hour tonight? We need to get in a fitting before you go. At LEAST one.

same, 1:23 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
I’ll do my best. Just prepping my final presentations, so barring interruptions I should be out of here in time for a late-ish dinner.

same, 1:26 PM EST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
Yay! I’ll make the mac and cheese if you make the salad.

same, 1:31 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
We are living on the edge.

5 September 2013, Thursday  
10:03 AM EST  
email wmfdarcy@gmail.com to lbennet0317@gmail.com  
I’ve confirmed and reconfirmed with Reynolds all the travel arrangements for the next week. When we began developing Domino, I hardly anticipated having to spend so much time in Atlanta. We’ve been lucky to bring most of the major software developers to Pemberley Digital, but our animation facilities pale in comparison to those which our independent contractors have access.You know I was hoping to make it down to your area for your first week back, but with the new roll-out scheduled for November, I have less control over my own schedule and whereabouts than I would like. People may think running a company gives you autonomy and independence when the reality is that the demands of the job dictate your calendar more than your own whims and desires. That said, my departure for LA on Saturday afternoon is non-negotiable. (I would prefer to leave Friday, but Fitz and I have breakfast and lunch meetings with the project coordinators on Saturday. How did you once put it? “Tough life, this CEO gig”?)

I look forward to seeing you next weekend. 

6 September 2013, Friday  
9:02 AM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
FF @bingsbdaypartay FF @thelydiabennet FF @bingsbdaypartay FF @bingsbdaypartay FF @bingsbdaypartay #projectdizzie

same, 9:07 AM PST   
@fitzonthefitz tweets  
@ggdarcy Wait, FF who?  
@ggdarcy What happened to operation eagle/tiger?

same, 9:10 AM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@fitzonthefitz Still a go, thanks to your help with certain technological obstacles near and far. We just changed the name! #projectdizzie  
@fitzonthefitz Do you want to be drafted again? Some more? W me and @thelydiabennet

same, 9:14 AM PST  
@fitzonthefitz tweets  
@ggdarcy Anything for you, Gigi D.   
FF @bingsbdaypartay @ggdarcy @thelydiabennet #projectdizzie

same, 9:30 AM PST  
@thelydiabennet tweets  
FF @bingsbdaypartay FF @bingsbdaypartay FF @bingsbdaypartay FF @bingsbdaypartay FF @bingsbdaypartay #projectdizzie  
ARE YOU FOLLOWING @bingsbdaypartay YET?

same, 12:34 PM EST  
@looksbyjane tweets  
RT @thelydiabennet ARE YOU FOLLOWING @bingsbdaypartay YET?

same, 12:38 PM EST  
@bingliest tweets  
@looksbyjane should I be?

same, 5:23 PM EST  
email lbennet0317@gmail.com to wmfdarcy@gmail.com  
And this will be my last email to you from this office in this dingy little building in Brooklyn. I’ve tried every day to remember your advice, to take this as a learning opportunity and run with it. It’s not been easy; I’ve been frustrated more often than not. But I definitely have learned a lot (which I think shows in my business plan, shiny and new in a binder in my beautiful briefcase, ready for (hoped for) meetings upon meetings with investors and VCs and titans of internet industry). 

It’s been weird, being here with you there. We kept ending up in the same place so often last year, I think when I left San Francisco the last time somewhere in the back of my mind I thought it would happen that way again. That wherever I went, you’d somehow show up. I don’t think I’ve stopped expecting it, despite knowing pretty much every minute of the day where you are or where you’ll be. It’s a nice little hope, thinking I’ll turn a corner and run into you. I’m looking forward to that exact thing happening next weekend.

I don’t know what will happen after that. I don’t even really know what I expect. But I do know it’s meant so much to me to be able to talk to you the past few months. To get to know you better. If someone had asked me to describe you back in February, I don’t know how I would have answered that question, but I certainly do now. As much as I’ve wished we could have done all this getting-well-and-truly-acquainted in person—and I have, often—it would have been different, and we might not yet know each other as well as we seem to now. That’s what I tell myself when I feel like all this time has been wasted. That it’s been worth something because now I know you the way I wish I always had. If I’d been a little more open and a lot less ready to find fault.

I don’t even know if I want to bring up Bing’s party last year—I don’t think I do. Let’s just say I’m looking forward to it this year in a way I didn’t think possible then, and I’m quite happy about that. 

Know that if you miss your flight or find yourself booked into an emergency animation meeting because logos are all spinning the wrong way, I will personally locate, and after a good dousing with kerosene, light all your bowties on fire.

I have a farewell dinner tonight with the people I’ve been working for at a very fancy restaurant downtown, followed by farewell drinks with most of the staff at a less fancy but as trendy bar not far from Jane’s. It’s going to be nice and boring and people will be complimentary and regretful of my leaving. The drinks will be very cold and the portions will probably be very tiny. It will be a really nice night, and when I get home, take off my heels, and get in my PJs, I have no doubt I’ll wish I’d spent it on the phone with you arguing about the relative merits of Hitchcock’s sense of perspective and whether or not I’ll ever actually enjoy a David Lynch project. 

Give me a call when you land tomorrow. 

7 September 2013, Saturday  
12:53 AM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
I know you went out for drinks last night and I didn’t get one famous Lizzie drunk text  
Don’t you love me anymore Lizzie?

same, 1:01 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
I made one of the partners lock my phone with a code I didn’t know to specifically avoid drunk-dialing and drunk texting  
My emails lately have been effusive enough I’m afraid what I would have texted if I knew how to get to the contacts

same, 1:04 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
BOO NO FUN

same, 1:07 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Jane said the same thing

same, 1:11 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
She showed me the dress she’s making you, Darceface’s head is going to pop straight off his bod

same, 1:14 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
Are you still bringing Mary?

same, 1:18 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
I’m even making her wear a COLOR

same, 1:22 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
UNPRECEDENTED

same, 1:26 PM EST  
text Lydia to Lizzie  
Don’t you swear at me Lizzie Bennet  
Will pick you up at the train station tomorrow

same, 1:30 PM EST  
text Lizzie to Lydia  
:)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

same, 11:47 AM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
ONE WEEK TO GO  
ARE YOU READY FOR #PROJECTDIZZIE

8 September 2013, Sunday  
4:34 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
Home again home again, safe and sound. Miss my Jane already.

same, 4:40 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
Miss you, too, but we’ll see each other in just a few days!   
I’m so excited for this party.

same, 4:43 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
I think it’s going to be really nice. Caroline never throws a bad party, plus it’s a no-parent event.  
Which, I mean, I missed M&D and everything, but I think it would be super awkward if they were there.

same, 4:46 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
Why’s that?

same, 4:50 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
You know, she’d probably be talking about your naked left hand ring finger all night.

same, 4:52 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
I think she’d probably be talking about yours too.

same, 4:55 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
Jane, you just put the cart in Boston while the horse is still in LA.

same, 4:58 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
Silly Lizzie

same, 5:01 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
Wonderful Jane

same, 5:19 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Hoooooooome. You around? Let’s catch up.

same, 5:23 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Afternoon tea with CdeB, call you after  
(She LOVES Better Living and can’t wait for the premiere date)

same, 5:27 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Glad to know my editing has passed muster

same, 5:30 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
I mean, it’s not Lu-quality editing or anything, but I do have more practice  
;)

same, 5:32 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
I defer to your superior skills always  
I am only the best friend, after all

same, 5:34 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Talk to you in a bit, I want to hear all the Darcy details

same, 5:37 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Have fun at your tea, nosy mcgee

9 September 2013, Monday  
9 AM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
Okay #lbd lovers, this party is happening.   
It’s happening on Saturday, and as the week goes on, we’ll be giving you all the details you’ve missed since March.  
Today, this is what you need to know: @wmdarcy and @thelizziebennet have been denied access to twitter.  
And they haven’t seen each other since Lizzie left San Francisco.  
WATCH THIS SPACE for more. #projectdizzie

same, 11:12 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Dinner Friday in LA? You, me, the other sisters Bennet?

same, 11:15 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Yes, let’s! I’ll ask Jane.

same, 11:18 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
What’s with your twitter, btw? You’ve been blocked?

same, 11:21 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Lydia’s doing, I think. I don’t know, and I can’t get a straight answer  
Plus every time I catch her on her laptop she shuts it like I caught her “nerdblogging” dr who or something

same, 11:24 AM PST  
Charlotte to Lizzie  
Weird 

same, 11:27 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
ANNOYING is what it is

same, 11:30 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
What’s this Bing’s party thing? 

same, 11:32 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
NOTHING  
You didn’t tell Lizzie did you?

same, 11:35 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
Nope, I figured from your feed I shouldn’t

same, 11:38 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
EXCELLENT  
It’s a whole plan  
Follow the party account, it’ll explain stuff

10 September 2013, Tuesday  
9 AM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
t-minus 4 days you guys  
So @wmdarcy and @thelizziebennet may not have seen each other since January but they talk/text/email pretty much every day  
If you think this is adorable it’s only because you haven’t seen it  
(it’s adorable, I promise — @ggdarcy)

same, 10:02 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
You’re staying over in LA Friday/Saturday, yes?

same, 10:05 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
We all are. Mary and Lydia and I are sharing a room. Two queens and a cot  
Thank god Caroline worked her voodoo on the hotel for reduced rates, we’d never be able to swing it otherwise

same, 10:08 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
I know, it’s nuts  
Looks like I’ll have two beds in my room if you want to bunk with me instead. 

same, 10:12 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
Oooh, I might take you up on that. 

same, 12:33 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
How happy I will be when I do not need to return to Atlanta any time remotely resembling summer.

same, 12:37 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
What, you don’t love 100% humidity?

same, 12:41 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
No.

same, 12:44 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
And the meetings are going…?

same, 12:47 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
So far, so well. Some late, but not enough to throw us off schedule.

same, 12:52 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
That’s good.

same, 12:54 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
And you? How are you enjoying being home?

same, 12:58 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I am, as ever, hypnotized by my mother’s giant fish tank.   
And having fun reading all Lydia’s new media course work.  
Less fun, deciding my location. I’m thinking of hanging a map on a dartboard, closing my eyes, and hoping for the best. 

same, 1:03 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
You know, it is one of my goals to draw like companies to San Francisco. For it to become the Hollywood of internet video. (Though somewhat less flashy.)  
It is an area plentiful in resources for a fledgling new media company.

same, 1:08 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
You don’t say.

same, 1:11 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie BEnnet  
Just something to consider as you weigh your options.

same, 1:14 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I appreciate the input. It’s among the top contenders.

11 September 2013, Wednesday  
9 AM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
only three more days, #lbd lovers!  
we know you miss @thelizziebennet  
so we’re going to bring you the story on Saturday just like she would  
(no, not through video, unfortunately)  
WE ARE GONNA LIVETWEET THIS BITCH, BITCHEZ!  
you may not get all the gory details (like, gross, you guys), but we will be bringing you the minute-by-minute action as best as we can  
of what is sure to be the grossest, lamest reunion of two dorks ever witnessed on the internet  
(she says with love, right? — @ggdarcy)  
(yeah, yeah, with love. but remember, at the #lbd we’re all about the truth! — @thelydiabennet)  
we’d give you pics and vids, but Caroline’s hired a professional photog and our flashes would mess with his shots  
so WATCH THIS SPACE because this is where the story is gonna unfold

same, 11:47 PM PST  
email wmdarcy@gmail.com to @lbennet0317@gmail.com  
Dear Lizzie,  
I have been meaning to write you for some time in reply to the last few you have sent. I’ve thought about them more frequently than I should care to admit, but I believe you and I are past the point where such an admission would be unwelcome or embarrassing. Your words—your confessions, for lack of a better word—have never been far from my mind. I simply have been at a loss for the best way to respond. I have so much I would like to say to you, but so much of it I would rather say to you, in person. To look you in the eye, to see your face and tell you everything these last five months of communication have been to me. It would not be too much to say everything. But it would not be enough, either. 

So I will not say all the things I wish to. Some are too precious, much, much too important and real to me to write in something as cold and ephemeral as an email. When I say them, I want to be with you, for there to be no space between us. I want more than anything to see your face, to hear your voice unobscured by the fuzz and distance of a phone connection too many miles apart. I’ve missed your videos; if I could not be with you, I was still able to see you twice a week. Talking to you, your texts and emails, have meant more to me these last several months than I could ever properly tell you, but I have very dearly missed your face. 

Thank you for all you have given me since we last saw each other. (And, truly, before that.) Your confidence, your thoughts, your music. Your laughter. Even your worries. That you trust me with these things—I have appreciated it more than I can say. Even the things that may have seemed inconsequential to you have given me something. Last year, when we parted in Oakland, I decided I would never again bear any kind of expectation in regards to you. That I would respect your wishes and never dare hope for more from you than, perhaps, indifference. What was done could never be undone, but I could spare myself the burden of expectation. That was a foolish wish. I wanted not to hope, but since that day I arrived in San Francisco for a board meeting and Gigi pushed me into your office, hope has been the unavoidable consequence of our renewed acquaintance. It has only grown, and it has borne me along these several months in ways I cannot explain.

Which is to say, these next few days may be the longest of my life.

12 September 2013, Thursday  
8:49 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Why Atlanta?!

same, 8:56 AM PST  
text WIlliam Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
My sentiments exactly.

same, 9:01 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
There are things I want to say to you, too. To your face.  
Now especially.  
You write a good email, sir.

same, 9:03 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I try to meet the standards set by my correspondent.  
May I call you later?

same, 9:05 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
You know you don’t have to ask anymore.

same, 9:08 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Thank you.

13 September 2013, Friday  
9 AM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
Friday the 13th, #lbd fans. Spooky? WHO CARES TOMORROW IS THE DAY  
we’re gonna live tweet @bingliest’s party tomorrow  
we’ll have informants all over the ballroom  
STAY TUNED

same, 9:12 AM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
I have two questions for you  
When are you guys getting to the hotel?  
And your mom still doesn’t know about the diaries does she?

same, 9:15 AM PST  
text Lydia B to Gigi Darcy  
Probs around 4  
And no  
Our mom can barely work the remote for the tv  
She can’t download music  
Like facebook she can sorta do as long as it involves the like button  
She does not understand the internet which she believes to be a series of tubes  
Why?

same, 9:17 AM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
Just checking  
You know, with the twitter account and everything

same, 9:20 AM PST  
text Lydia B to Gigi Darcy  
No worries  
My mom doesn’t get twitter  
She thinks it’s like facebook but more complicated  
She IS super excited about this party  
LIKE SUPER EXCITED  
Esp for someone who isn’t going

same, 9:22 AM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
Ha, that’s funny! Does she think Bing is going to propose or something?

same, 9:25 AM PST  
text Lydia B to Gigi Darcy  
Who knows, but probs  
She keeps saying she’s just excited that her girls get to dress up and spend time with eligible men again

same, 9:28 AM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
I take it she also doesn’t know about how much Lizzie and William talk?

same, 9:32 AM PST  
text Lydia B to Gigi Darcy  
Nope  
Lizzie’s v good at keeping secrets from the parentals  
When she was home and getting calls all the time she just said it was either about work or that it was Charlotte  
Didn’t want to get mom started, probably. Dropping hints and stuff

same, 9:36 AM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
I’m sure she means well

same, 9:38 AM PST  
text Lydia B to Gigi Darcy   
She does but you know  
It can wear you out  
Anyway, see you soon  
What time will you be there?

same, 9:42 AM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
Not til tomorrow morning

same, 4:23 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
We just checked in, gimme a buzz when you get here so I can drop my stuff with you and we can figure out where we’re going for eats  
Mary’s coming too, if that’s good

same, 4:26 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Should be there soon  
Don’t open the minibar this time while you wait

same, 4:30 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
BUT MACADAMIA NUTS

same, 4:32 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lizzie  
Ruins your appetite AND your wallet

same, 4:34 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Charlotte  
You’re so sensible

same, 4:48 PM PST  
text Jane to Lizzie  
Just getting our keys, I’ll come find you in a few?

same, 4:50 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Jane  
We’re in 819!


	8. and I'll be happy to follow you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logistical difficulties made this a difficult part to work out.  
> Thanks again for the comments and feedback and general loveliness; what a good fandom we have.  
> And thanks to Caitlin for being my go-to person for this fic. You are a DELIGHT.  
> thank you thank you thank you.

14 September 2013, Saturday  
10 AM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
TODAY IS THE DAY  
Sorry east coasters, but the party doesn’t start til  
I WALK IN  
no, it starts at 9  
but you can always catch up on Sunday  
just track #projectdizzie or keep following this twitter  
Me & Lizzie & Jane & Charlotte & Mary are all going for mani/pedis now, a little sushi, a nap, and then Jane’s gonna style us for the PARTAY  
(@ggdarcy if you want Jane to do you too you can come by)

10:07 AM PST  
text Lydia B to Gigi Darcy  
Text Lizzie when you get to the hotel  
She’ll totally invite you to come get ready with us  
I have to pretend I didn’t already  
Because of SECRETS

same, 10:11 AM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
Good call, will do

same, 10:19 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Girl time, girl time, so much girl time. Manis and pedis and sisters and bffs and cousins, it’s going to be a ridiculous girly kind of day.  
Hope your brunches and lunches are going to plan.

same, 10:23 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
It’s hard to surreptitiously check your pocket watch under the table without raising suspicion but the constant influx of texts make it easy to keep track of the time.

same, 10:25 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Is that a hint to stop texting so much? Or to text more?

same, 10:28 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Neither. There’s a meeting at PD today I can’t conference into, so one of my associates is keeping me apprised as it takes place.

same, 10:32 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Well, aren’t you the very model of a modern businessman?  
I’ll let you get back to it.  
See you tonight.

same, 10:36 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
‘Tis twenty years til then.

same, 10:39 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
You did NOT just text me in the words of Juliet

same, 10:42 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
No, of course not. I suppose what I meant to say was  
Hasta la vista, baby.

same, 10:44 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Dork ;)  
Come, civil night  
Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-brow'd night  
(It would be unkind to my sisters and my bff and my cousin to call this day tedious, as she did, so. I won’t.)

same, 10:50 AM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I’ll be in touch.  
(Anon?)

same, 10:52 AM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Yes, good.

same, 12:39 PM PST  
@thelydiabennet tweets  
Sparkly fingernails, sparkly toes! Getting glammed up with @thelizziebennet @looksbyjane @thecharlottelu @themarybennet  
Drinking mimosas, feeling super fancy  
Are you getting ready for @bingsbdaypartay?

same, 12:44 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
Heading down to LA for @bingsbdaypartay! Who’s excited?

same, 1:19 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
Post-sushi update: whenever we try to get Lizzie to talk about Darcy she just says she’s looking forward to seeing him tonight  
With like the dumbest googly-eyed smile ever  
We’re getting all “tell me more tell me more” Pink Lady style but that’s all she’ll say  
NAPTIME THEN GLAMTIME

same, 2:28 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
En route to the airport

same, 2:30 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Huzzah

same, 2:23 PM PST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
Hey, I just got here, I want to say hi!

same, 2:27 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Gigi D  
Yay!!! Yes, yes, yes come say hi! We’re in 819!  
You should come get ready with us when it’s time, Jane’s going to be our hair and makeup guru, we’d love you to join us.  
I SPEAK FOR EVERYONE IN THIS HOTEL

same, 2:31 PM PST  
text Gigi D to Lizzie  
FUN. Let me drop my stuff and I’ll be right down.

same, 2:49 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
So. Much. HUGGING.  
Oh hi @ggdarcy, nice to meet you, you are a stranger to me  
.@thelydiabennet Delighted to make your acquaintance, person I’ve never spoken to before

same, 3:53 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
Lizzie’s phone is ringing… Boo, she’s stepping into the hall.  
NO  
DARCEFACE’S PLANE IS DELAYED  
NOOOOOOOOO  
WHYYYYYYYYYYY  
Ugh, just spoke with him, mechanical problems. They’re deplaning and will be boarded again soon. Doesn’t mean he’s not going to make it. But it is a bummer.  
Not saying Lizzie was hiding her sad in the hallway or anything but by the time she came back in D had already called Gigi to tell her too  
She says it doesn’t matter when he gets here because she knows she’ll see him either way  
Like yeah Lizzie but WE HAVE A PLAN

same, 4:12 PM PST  
@fitzonthefitz tweets  
@bingsbdaypartay @ggdarcy He’s pacing. That’s never good.

same, 4:14 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@fitzonthefitz Are you worried you won’t make it in time?

same, 4:16 PM PST  
@fitzonthefitz tweets  
@ggdarcy I never worry! It’s less than a 5 hour flight, we’ve got plenty of time.  
@ggdarcy You know your bro, he hates when things don’t go according to schedule

same, 4:18 PM PST  
@ggdarcy tweets  
@fitzonthefitz Seriously. I’ll tell Lizzie what you said, though, she’ll be happy to hear it.

same, 4:27 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
Okay, we’re going to have some snacks, watch some tv, and chill  
Dialing down the DRAMZ until the actual DRAMZ begin as PLANNED  
We will not be thwarted, airline we will not name

same, 5:24 PM PST  
text Fitz to Gigi  
BOARDING

same, 5:27 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
If there’s anything wrong with this plane, hang the expense, I’ll rent a private one and land directly on top of the hotel

same, 5:29 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
I do appreciate a dramatic entrance

same, 5:31 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Noted

same, 5:33 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
It would put kind of a damper on the party though  
Seeing as it’s on the roof

same, 5:35 PM PST  
text William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
I would warn you first  
Otherwise that would defeat the entire purpose of my gesture

same, 5:37 PM PST  
text Lizzie Bennet to WIlliam Darcy  
I anxiously await said warning

same, 8:58 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
Getting ready! Getting pretty! Too many ladies in too many various states of undress to take pics!  
THE PARTY IS STARTING BITCHEZZZZZZZZZ  
WITH CHAMPAGNE AND SELFIES IN THE ROOOOOOOOOM  
TO BE LATERGRAMMED LATERZ  
(Note to selves: livetweeting is a responsibility and too much of the bubbly will interfere with said responsibility.)  
THAT’S HALF THE FUN  
And we are heading downstairs for the fun to begin #projectdizzie  
William and Fitz are on the plane, btw, should be here in a little while #projectdizzie  
Until then we are going to enjoy this party and try to get Lizzie to talk about William #projectdizzie  
Mary would like the world to know that this party is sort of ridiculous  
Not like in a feed a 3rd world village way but in a is that a champagne fountain why isn’t anyone getting married or bat mitvahd kind of way  
It IS super glitz  
Just asked Lizzie what she thought about this compared to last year and she said and I quote  
Anything would have been better than last year #projectdizzie  
(It did end up being kind of a bummer but Jane says whatever bridge under troubled water or something)

same, 9:23 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
You need to be more stealth with the tweeting  
Pace yourself, she’s going to notice

same, 9:26 PM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
She keeps looking over her shoulder every five seconds, she’s not going to notice

same, 9:48 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
@that_caroline looks AMAZING btw.  
We all look amazing!  
Caroline did really turn it out. And Lizzie, too. She’s definitely super fancified. William’s going to swallow his tongue. #projectdizzie  
Which I told Lizzie and she rolled her eyes but she was blushing pretty intensely. #projectdizzie  
So asked Lizzie what she would have said if she were going to a video diary about this tomorrow  
And she says there’s not a whole lot more you can say about a Lee party  
Except that they do know how to throw one  
And I was like not about THAT #projectdizzie  
And she pretended she needed a napkin #projectdizzie  
For a second there when she came back I thought we were busted #projectdizzie  
She was like who do you keep texting? And I was like, I am trying to win concert tickets!  
Which would have worked but then she asked for who and I said the Beatles  
And then Mary said it was a project for my new media class and that I didn’t want to tell Lizzie because of expectations  
Because Mary is a GENIUS  
And then Lizzie said something dumb and really did have to get a napkin cuz she got all teary  
(Lizzie says she’s super proud of how seriously Lydia’s taking her coursework and it’s so nice to see her invested like that. —@ggdarcy)  
SHUT UUUUUURP

10:58 PM PST  
text Fitz to Gigi  
Your bro’s cell is mysteriously dead? How did that happen. I certainly have no idea.  
Just getting a cab. And my dancing shoes!

same, 11:01 PM PST  
Gigi to Fitz  
Hm, these phone issues are very troublesome. ;)  
Can’t wait to see you!

same, 11:06 PM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
ALERT ALERT ALERT  
THEY’RE ON THE GROUND  
IT’S GONNA BE ANY MINUTE

same, 11:09 PM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
Got it. We’re assuming our positions.

same, 11:13 PM PST  
text JANE! to Lydia  
We’re at the bar. Are you sure this isn’t mean?

same, 11:15 PM PST  
text Lydia to JANE!  
WE’RE MAKING IT MEMORABLE FOR THEM  
CHARLOTTE’S GOT THE DOOR  
MARY AND I HAVE LIZZIE  
THIS  
IS  
HAPPENING

same, 11:23 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
Okay, #lbd lovers, active agents are undertaking surveillance posts with William’s arrival imminent #projectdizzie  
Mary and Lydia are keeping Lizzie away from the door, which Charlotte has covered for the signal. #projectdizzie  
Jane and Bing are at the bar to ensure total observation of the subjects. Gigi is positioned to tweet THE MOMENT itself. #projectdizzie  
God help us if there’s traffic. But it’s after 11. There’s no traffic at this time, right? RIGHT? #projectdizzie  
I’m so nervous you’d think I’m seeing the love of my life for the first time in months, too. #projectdizzie  
OMG, Mary got Lizzie started on what her consulting thing was like and it’s soooooo boring I mean I love her but zzzzzz

same, 11:49 PM PST  
@thecharlottelu tweets  
THE TIGER IS IN THE ZOO #projectdizzie  
(I really hate that I just tweeted that)

same, 11:52 PM PST  
@looksbyjane tweets  
The tiger looks really nervous! So cute!  
He just walked past @thecharlottelu without even seeing her, he is definitely looking for Lizzie. The eagle, I mean. #projectdizzie

same, 11:55 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
GIANT FRAT DUDE WE DON’T KNOW YOU BUT WE WILL HAVE YOU REMOVED FROM THIS ESTABLISHMENT IF YOU DON’T LET GO D’S ARM AND STOP TALKING TO HIM  
god so many people keep stopping him to say hi this is like the third person to grab him  
YOU ARE ALL THE WORST WE’RE TRYING TO MAKE MAGIC HERE  
Lizzie and Mary are now getting into some serious discussion about the Strand I can’t even  
and the D is looking around trying to escape this convo  
@fitzonthefitz ASSISTANCE REQUIRED

15 September 2013, Sunday  
12:03 AM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
@fitzonthefitz has just extracted William from a woman who has clearly been overserved and won’t shut up  
YOU GUYS  
THIS IS HAPPENING  
@fitzonthefitz has pointed William in the right direction!  
THE TIGER HAS SPOTTED THE EAGLE AND IS ADJUSTING HIS TIE BEFORE MAKING HIS APPROACH  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMG  
THE TIGER LOOKS LIKE HE’S GONNA PASS OUT  
AND THE EAGLE IS JUST TALKING TO HER COUSIN BECAUSE THE TIGER IS BEHIND HER AND SHE CAN’T SEEEEEEEEE HIM  
MARY AND LYDIA CAN THOUGH AND THEY HAVE TO STOP ELBOWING EACH OTHER OR BLOW IT  
“Excuse me, Lizzie.”  
Oof, poor Mary just got hair-whipped in the face.  
Lizzie almost dropped her drink! She’s all stuttery, she thought he was going to call when he landed!  
But his phone is dead!  
Can they speak privately a moment?!!!  
OMG YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE SEEN LIZZIE’S FACE  
SHE WENT EVEN WHITER THAN USUAL  
SHE WAS LIKE OH HI OH WHAT THIS IS HI I THOUGHT YOU’D CALL  
AND HE WAS LIKE I COULDN’T BUT PERHAPS WE CAN TALK A MOMENT BY OURSELVES  
WHO KNEW DARCEFACE COULD SMILE  
AND LIZZIE WAS LIKE YES HERE LYDIA TAKE THIS  
SHE JUST GAVE ME HER DRINK  
IT IS DELICIOUS  
OMG they could not have been farther apart when they were leaving the room you guys  
They were like opposite magnets

same, 12:12 AM PST  
@thecharlottelu tweets  
And that’s the last we’ll see of the eagle and the tiger tonight, no?

same, 12:13 AM PST  
text Lydia B to Gigi Darcy  
DID YOU SEE WHERE THEY WENT

same, 12:14 AM PST  
text Gigi Darcy to Lydia B  
THE COATCHECK? IDK IDK  
THE LOBBY MAYBE?  
God this hotel is too big we have to track them down

same, 12:16 AM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
you guys we’re trying to figure out where they went  
they are def not on the roof  
going down to the lobby

same, 12:28 AM PST  
Note to the Standard, your concierge cannot be bribed like good for you but that gives us nothing  
OMG if they came down to the lobby they were in the elevator together at least  
What if they just went to his room?  
WHAT IS HAPPENING EVEN RIGHT NOW WHY ARE WE TRYING TO FIND THEM?

same, 12:41 AM PST  
@ggdarcy has convinced someone she needs her bro for an emergency and he’s taken over the firepit!  
Which means they are outside right now!  
We are totes going to sneak over there  
@ggdarcy might have to go on a date with this night clerk at this point in exchange for all the info but he’s not uncute so  
(I will not, I’m just letting him think that (I gave him Caroline’s number))  
APPROACHING THE FIREPIT SPYING IS HARD FROM THIS VANTAGE POINT  
Shit, this hotel is beautiful, Caroline has such good taste, but no Lizzie/Darcy we can see  
Which means either they are making out horizontally near the fire pit or they have removed to make out horizontally elsewhere  
BACK TO THE CONCIERGE  
HE SAYS D JUST CHECKED IN  
AND A REDHEAD WAS WITH HIM  
HE SAYS SHE WAS V SHY AND KEPT HIDING HER FACE IN HIS SHOULDER  
THEY ARE SUCH NERDS  
He was so anxious to get upstairs to see her he didn’t even check in when he got here! That’s too cute.  
Bet they stay up talking all night about who’s prettier  
I LOVE YOU NO I LOVE YOU NO I LOVE YOU  
And then like SO MUCH KISSING  
You guys, we love you if you’ve been following this whole time but we cannot go stalk them up to D’s room  
They obvs want to be alone (we don’t blame them) but we are confident there has been much mooning and making out  
and declarations of undying dork love  
so we will pick this up tomorrow and go back to the party  
I’m gonna make @themarybennet dance  
More reports as situations develop, #lbd lovers! We love you!

15 September 2013, Sunday  
10:12 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
Hey, can you tell Lizzie she left her phone in my room with the rest of her stuff? When are you guys going downstairs for brunch?

same, 10:14 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
IDK about brunch. And Lizzie’s not here. She didn’t go back to yours either huh?

same, 10:16 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
Nope

same, 10:18 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH  
BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH  
Well, I guess THAT happened  
I mean we figured but now it’s like PROOF  
You never really want to know the things you think you do  
Jane just called, brunch in a half hour?

same, 10:24 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
Sounds good.  
You’re not going to tweet this, are you?

same, 10:26 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
Please, Charlotte, I do have SOME restraint

same, 10:29 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
And there is the knock on my door  
See you in a bit

same, 10:31 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
Tell her she missed a pretty good party

same, 10:37 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
Hey  
I forgot what room Charlotte’s in and got all turned around trying to find it after that goodbye

same, 10:39 AM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
Not goodbye  
Just until later  
But it was quite a moment  
Thank you for last night

same, 10:41 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
You have already thanked me  
Unnecessarily but enthusiastically  
And repeatedly  
I am not complaining, I thoroughly enjoyed being thanked  
I have several reasons to thank you as well, you know  
We’re going to have to come back here, I think. I never did get a good look around the fire pit.

same, 10:42 AM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
No, there was too much to take in really to get a sense of the ambience.  
You did make a thorough study of the elevator walls, however.

same, 10:43 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
I was nervous! I didn’t know if there were cameras! Otherwise we might not have made it OUT of the elevator.

same, 10:45 AM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
I would not have changed a moment.

same, 10:46 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
Me neither.  
Come get me in an hour? Charlotte’s about to start assaulting me with shoes if I don’t put my phone away for a bit.  
Room 1012

same, 10:48 AM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
My apologies to Charlotte

same, 10:49 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
She’s had a monopoly on me for 25 years, she can spare me a minute for you  
Although she says having a conversation via text five minutes after seeing each other is gross

same, 10:51 AM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
I’m afraid to ask what she’d think of the last several months of texting

same, 10:52 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
Also gross

same, 10:53 AM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
I will leave you to yourselves and come for you in an hour

same, 10:57 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
Hey

same, 10:58 AM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
Yes?

same, 11:01 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
Last night was  
Perfect

same, 11:02 AM PST  
text Will to LIzzie  
For me, too  
I meant every word. Every moment.

same, 11:03  
text Lizzie to Will  
I know. I did, too.

same, 11:04  
text Will to Lizzie  
I only wish it could have lasted longer.

same, 11:05 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
You should appreciate this feeling. You’ll be sick of me before you know it.  
Give me a month and you’ll be begging Charlotte to take me off your hands.

same, 11:07 AM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
This is probably true. It will have been nice while it lasted.

same, 11:08 AM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
At least that, yes. ;)  
See you soon  
Soon soon soon (I love knowing that’s true)

same, 11:32 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
Your sister is currently passed out in my room. I think she’ll be late for brunch

same, 11:34 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
Hungover passed out or what

same, 11:36 AM PST  
text Charlotte to Lydia  
Up all night talking passed out (among other things including apparently quantities of champagne and room service)  
(among other other things)

same, 11:40 AM PST  
text Lydia to Charlotte  
Weirdos, man

same, 12:13 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
Okay, kittens, thanks for following along  
It is safe to say that #projectdizzie was a resounding success  
@bingliest says he tried to call William when the cake came out but his phone was still off  
We haven’t seen them yet today but have it on good authority (@thecharlottelu) that they were thoroughly and disgustingly cute this AM  
Already texting and they’re in the same building  
I guess distance really does make the heart grow fonder  
(and super dorkier)

same, 1:21 PM PST  
@bingsbdaypartay tweets  
You guys! They’re so cute!  
Lizzie and William just came down to brunch holding hands! Their faces! AW YOU GUYS THEY ARE SO INTO EACH OTHER.  
Lots of whispering and Lizzie’s face is probably going to freeze in that big dopey smile.  
Those crazy kids.  
DORKS  
#projectdizzie forever, lbd lovers. As it should be.

same, 4:43 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
Lydia and I just pulled in. Dinner with parents and then sleep and then tomorrow I start making calls about apartments. I’m hoping for an October 1 move in but might have to settle for the 15th, depending on availability.

same, 4:45 PM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
You can always stay with me in that event, should you want to come up before the place (whichever one you find) is ready.

same, 4:47 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
We’ll have to work that out, now that I’ve swindled you into making the drive up with me. ;)

same, 4:49 PM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
A four or five hour drive with you is not exactly a hardship.

same, 4:42 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
No, that would be the meeting my parents beforehand part.

same, 4:45 PM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
I look forward to that, believe it or not.

same, 4:47 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
You are very good to say so.  
Can I xoxo you, or is that too cutesy?

same, 4:50 PM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
I wish you could xoxo me, but distance at the moment makes it impossible.

same, 4:52 PM PST  
text Lizzie to Will  
Funny.  
I’ll call you before I go to sleep, yes?

same, 4:54 PM PST  
text Will to Lizzie  
Yes. Always yes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051750) by [sumrsilentmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumrsilentmusic/pseuds/sumrsilentmusic)




End file.
